Tras Bambalinas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: No solo existe la gente con un apellido famoso. En un colegio tan grande como Hogwarts, hay muchísimas historias qué contar, es cuestión de cada quién a cuál prestar atención. Como en esta ocasión, que los estatus de sangre, las aficiones y el corazón juegan un papel importante. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]
1. Compras

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**1: Compras.**

_Como si fuera un niño. / Uno y dos, / pon esa cara. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

Cierto día de julio, Megera Flint estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus padres le preguntaron si quería algo en particular como obsequio por una insignia de prefecta recién obtenida, y ella eligió una lista de textos muy específicos, todos sobre magia oscura. Marcus y Tisiphone Flint hallaron la petición algo extraña, pero no imposible de cumplir, así que aprovecharon un caluroso viernes de agosto que visitaron Londres para desviarse al callejón Knockturn y hacer realidad su petición.

Está de más decir que Megera quedó encantada.

En cuanto sus padres volvieron a su hogar, un enorme caserón en las afueras de Blackpool, le entregaron a la joven algunas bolsas que ella subió a su habitación a toda carrera. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la recámara tras ella, fue a sentarse a la cama y con sumo cuidado, sacó aquel regalo que la prefectura le había conseguido.

En apariencia, los libros eran demasiado pequeños y viejos como para interesarle a una chica de quince años, pero Megera sabía que la apariencia era sumamente engañosa. Bastaba verse a sí misma en el espejo, con la frágil apariencia de muñeca de su madre, pero con los ojos y el oscuro cabello de su padre que le daban un aire un tanto "feúcho", como les escuchó decir una vez a sus compañeras de dormitorio. Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo que ese día le afectara nada malo, y siguió revisando la compra, para luego sonreír con deleite.

Pese a lo que muchos creyeran, el hecho de ser una Flint y además, miembro de Slytherin, no la convertía automáticamente en una fanática de la pureza de sangre y en una maníaca en potencia. Con un escalofrío, recordó la cara que ponía su madre cada que mencionaban a algunos de sus primos, así como lo agradecida que se sentía de haber cambiado de apellido al casarse. Era por eso, entre otras cosas, que Megera dudó un poco al hacer su petición de aquellos textos: no quería que sus padres pensaran que estaba en camino de convertirse en una segunda Alecto. Su madre no soportaría algo semejante, con tener "ciertos" parientes era más que suficiente.

No, lo que a Megera le interesaba era convertirse, algún día, en una bruja experta en magia oscura para encontrar "contrapartes" de la misma y ¿por qué no?, vender sus habilidades al mejor postor. Sabía, casi con toda certeza, que pocos magos se especializaban en esa área, lo cual le parecía un error garrafal. ¿Cómo pretendían contrarrestar los más malvados embrujos si ignoraban de dónde procedían y los efectos exactos de los mismos? Era un completo disparate.

Claro, para llevar a cabo sus planes, Megera intuía que su futuro lugar de trabajo debía ser el Departamento de Misterios. Nadie sabía qué hacían allí, pero ciertamente debían investigar toda clase de cosas, entre ellas hechizos poco comunes, y eso quería hacer. Aunque no estaba segura de qué TIMO'S requerían para ingresar allí, eso ya lo averiguaría en la orientación académica, de la cual sabía algo por su hermano Thaddeus, quien había presentado esos exámenes el curso anterior.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la alertaron. Miró hacia allí y descubrió a un enorme búho marrón. Sonrió otra vez, se puso de pie y corrió a abrirle, con lo cual el ave entró dando un par de aleteos, se posó en un soporte especial colocado precisamente junto a la ventana y estiró una pata, mostrándose muy erguido, en espera.

—Voy, _Neso_, voy… —musitó Megera, cerrando la ventana, echando un vistazo al cielo, muy gris en ese momento, antes de ir a quitarle la carta al ave.

Regresando a su cama, fue desenrollando los tres pergaminos que comprendían la misiva. Por Merlín, se notaba que uno de sus amigos no tenía nada mejor qué hacer…

_Hola, Meg:_

_Espero que las vacaciones te traten bien._

_Por fin me he puesto con las tareas, pero no entiendo ni la mitad. A mi padre le saca de quicio que le pregunte, así que siempre que puedo, recurro a mi madre, pero ella últimamente llega tarde del Ministerio. Te mando un pergamino con preguntas, ¿me las podrías contestar?_

_Cambiando de tema, ¿puedes creer que a Leonard le dieron la insignia? Ajá, nuestro Higgs es prefecto. No necesito a Cassidy o a Firenze para saber que tú debes tener la otra insignia de nuestro curso. Si no me equivoqué, felicidades._

_Hablando de Leonard, me escribió hace un par de días. Está de vacaciones en el continente, lo cual me parece un disparate, pero él asegura que su padre no fue capaz de decirle que no a su madre cuando comentó que quería conocer no–sé–cuál edificio de España. La madre de Leonard es rara (lo dice él, no yo), resulta que le gusta más ver lugares muggles que ir a sitios mágicos. Sencillamente, no lo entiendo._

_No he tenido noticias del resto de los muchachos. Supongo que deben estar demasiado ocupados como para acordarse de mandar unas líneas. Aunque ya debería conocerlos, no son dados a mandar lechuzas. Menos Loxely, viviendo donde vive._

_Espero que tengas más suerte que yo si decides escribirles a los muchachos. Al menos podrías intentarlo con Leonard y que te investigue algún hechizo raro de España, ya que estamos. Mis padres no piensan salir del país, por eso yo no me ofrezco a encontrarte algo, pero bien que me gustaría. Mi padre asegura que, aunque no hubiera sucedido aquello de la Copa Europea, no habríamos ido a los partidos. Demasiado peligroso, dice, y para peligros ya tuvo con la segunda guerra._

_En fin, mañana iré al callejón Diagon. Si no nos encontramos, nos vemos hasta septiembre en King's Cross. Suerte con conseguir los libros que comentaste, jamás me atrevería a pedirlos como regalo: mi padre querría golpearme y mi madre… No, mejor ni pienso en mi madre._

_Un abrazo._

_Gaspard._

Bueno, Megera tenía que corregirse: uno de sus amigos no sabía cómo resolver lo que debía hacer. Meneando la cabeza, contuvo una risita, le echó un vistazo al pergamino con preguntas, descubriendo que, por lo menos, no eran tantas como esperaba de Gaspard y que además, para ella resultaban facilísimas. Se propuso contestarle esa misma noche, después de la cena.

Antes, iba a darle una buena repasada a sus nuevos libros de Artes Oscuras, porque al día siguiente no podría, ya que iría al callejón Diagon a comprarse cosas que una buena chica _sangre pura_ no dejaba ver a sus padres: artículos de broma de Sortilegios Weasley.

–&–

Agosto era el mes favorito de Wallace Loxely. En él se reunían varias de sus cosas favoritas: verano, vacaciones, tiempo libre y estar en casa.

Lo único que echaba de menos eran sus amigos.

Vivía en Nottingham y no era como si pudiera escribirles seguido. Sus padres eran muggles y decían que las lechuzas llamaban demasiado la atención, así que tenía prohibido sacar a la suya, _Lionheart_, a menos que fuera de noche, ya tarde.

Con semejante perspectiva, Wallace dividía su tiempo entre su familia, las tareas del colegio y salir para dar vueltas sin sentido por su barrio. Pocos tenían ni idea de que el "internado escocés" al que iba ahora en realidad era el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los únicos que conocían esa información eran sus padres y sus parientes más cercanos.

Era bastante incómodo, la verdad, el saber que era mago pero no poder hablar de ello con nadie. Ni con sus padres, que pese al tiempo transcurrido, parecían tenerle algo de miedo a la magia. A él lo apoyaban, pero no dejaba de notar una pizca de temor cada vez que lo trataban, como si de un momento a otro, fueran a repetirse los extraños fenómenos de su infancia causados por magia accidental. Wallace no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo demostrarles de mil y un maneras que él seguía siendo básicamente el mismo y que los quería.

El segundo sábado de agosto, a la hora del desayuno, Wallace le pidió a su padre que lo acercara a Londres para comprar las cosas del nuevo curso. El señor Loxely, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por encima del periódico que leía, se limitó a asentir en silencio y volvió a lo suyo. La señora Loxely, queriendo parecer interesada, preguntó qué iba a necesitar.

—Nada del otro mundo. Una túnica nueva, la otra ya me queda corta. Ingredientes de Pociones y un libro sobre maldiciones, parece que Lupin nos quiere preparar para el TIMO y…

Demasiado tarde, Wallace notó que hablaba con toda naturalidad, casi sin importancia al tema. Supo que, de nuevo, sus padres iban a pasar una temporada sin preguntarle nada sobre sus estudios cuando vio sus caras pasmadas, asustadas de pensar en la palabra "maldiciones" y sus posibles implicaciones. Se calló y sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada, pasándosela a su padre deslizándola por la mesa.

—Hice el cálculo del dinero que voy a necesitar —indicó.

El señor Loxely asintió, tomó el papel al tiempo que hacía a un lado el periódico y revisó lo que su hijo le entregara. Frunció el ceño, asintió en silencio y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, si tenemos que ir hasta Londres, será mejor apurarse, Wallace.

El aludido asintió, terminó lo que le quedaba de desayuno y se puso de pie como vendaval, corriendo hacia su cuarto al tiempo que gritaba que iría por su cartera.

—¿Vas a entrar con él a…? —empezó la señora Loxely.

—No creo que sea necesario. Va a ir allí por quinta vez. Sabe el procedimiento.

—A mí no me gusta mucho eso de las "maldiciones"…

—¿Crees que a mí sí? Todos ellos son raros, te lo digo yo.

—¡Nuestro Wall no es raro!

—Pues está a punto. Ya verás, cuando acabe el colegio, apenas le veremos el pelo.

La señora Loxely se encogió de hombros, sin querer dar validez a esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que eran ciertas.

Ninguno de los dos había escuchado a su hijo bajar la escalera y mucho menos sospechaba que los había escuchado. Pero incluso de haber sabido eso, les habría dado lo mismo.

–&–

El sábado amaneció tan despejado como nublado estuvo el viernes. Megera sonrió ante eso, antes de levantarse, vestirse y recogerse el largo cabello oscuro en una coleta alta. Eso le daba a su cara un aspecto más afilado y destacaba sus ojos, cosa que jamás la convencía. Quizá en la cara de su padre esos ojos ayudaran a asustar oponentes (de joven, jugó de cazador para los Wigtown Wanderers), pero en ella eran un rasgo… _perturbador_. Una vez Gaspard le había comentado, lo más amable que pudo, que cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos no resultaban una visión agradable.

Dejó el pensamiento de lado, se encogió de hombros y tomó su bolso.

Al salir de su dormitorio, tenía las escaleras a un paso, así que las bajó y luego giró a la izquierda, hacia el salón principal, donde estaba la chimenea y, en la repisa de la misma, junto a un retrato donde salía ella con sus padres y su hermano en un viaje a Florencia, la caja de plata que guardaba los polvos Flu. Tomó un puñado, lo arrojó a las brazas y enseguida se alzaron las llamas verdes que necesitaba. Entró al fuego sin vacilar.

—Madame Malkin —dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, sin abrir mucho la boca.

Fueron segundos mareantes y espantosos, Megera jamás iba a acostumbrarse, pero para llegar directamente al callejón siendo menor de edad, era la única opción. Salió en la tienda de túnicas sin caerse, lo cual fue pura suerte, aunque se ganó miradas airadas de un par de brujas con peinados ridículamente altos, a quienes sin querer manchó de hollín.

—Buenos días, linda —saludó madame Malkin con una sonrisa —¿Hogwarts?

—Sí, dos túnicas —pidió Megera, precavida—¿Tardará mucho?

—Tomo tus medidas ahora mismo, querida, así lo tendré todo muy pronto.

Y debido a la poca clientela de ese momento, eso fue verdad. Megera se vio, media hora después, lista para irse a Flourish y Blotts por un par de textos nuevos que necesitaría para la escuela, cuando vio entrar a un desgarbado muchacho de revuelto pelo castaño que, ataviado con ropa muggle, parecía un poco fuera de lugar allí. Sonrió de lado antes de saludar.

—¡Eh, Loxely!

El muchacho, que había entrado mirando hacia otro lado, se giró enseguida al oír aquello y abriendo al máximo sus claros ojos castaños, no tardó en sonreír.

—¡Eh, Flint! —correspondió, acercándose a ella —¿Túnicas para el colegio?

—Sí, eché a perder una con Brownfield, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí… Yo vengo por una porque ya no me queda la otra. ¿Te vas a casa?

—Apenas llegué, me faltan los libros y otras cosas. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. Pero si tienes prisa…

—¡Qué va! Te espero y vamos juntos. Será menos aburrido.

El muchacho asintió y fue con madame Malkin a hacer su pedido.

Megera, en cuanto el chico se alejó, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sumida en sus reflexiones.

El día anterior pensó que, de ser otra su manera de pensar, jamás le habría dirigido la palabra a Wallace Loxely, un hijo de muggles del montón de su curso que iba a Ravenclaw. Empezó a tratarlo fue porque a él se le daba bastante bien Pociones, en lo cual ella era una negada; a cambio, a ella se le facilitaba Aritmancia, que Loxely no conseguía dominar tan bien como le hubiera gustado. Al principio solo se hablaban de forma esporádica, sobre todo en clase, pero después resultó que los dos necesitaron resolver dudas sobre criaturas mágicas y ella pensó en preguntarle a Gaspard, con lo cual, poco a poco, Wallace se volvió algo así como un amigo. Sabía que a Calvert no le caía bien, pero no era el más adecuado para discriminar, considerando que su abuelo paterno era de familia muggle, mientras que a Gaspard, cuyos padres eran considerados _sangre pura_, el tratar con Loxely le daba igual siempre que no se metiera con su equipo favorito de quidditch.

—Ya podemos irnos, Flint.

Megera dio un leve respingo. No se había dado cuenta cuando Loxely se había acercado.

—Bien, bien… Oye, ¿y qué más vas a comprar, aparte de lo del colegio?

Wallace Loxely puso una cara muy seria mientras abandonaban Madame Malkin. No fue sino hasta alcanzar Flourish y Blotts que se decidió a contestar.

—Nada, no tengo… Es decir, no se me ocurrió pedir dinero extra a mi padre. ¿Por qué…?

—Bueno, como voy a Sortilegios Weasley, creí que podíamos ir juntos.

—No, lo siento, para otra vez será.

Mientras se encogía de hombros, Megera se preguntó a qué venía esa expresión de Loxely. Porque no era la primera vez que se la notaba. Y peor aún, le desagradaba, porque mostraba una seriedad distinta a cuando se concentraba en las clases o las tareas.

—¿Qué ÉXTASIS piensas cursar? —inquirió entonces la joven, estando en el interior de la librería, buscando dos ejemplares del texto requerido para Encantamientos ese año.

—Quizá siga con todo lo que llevo ahora. Todavía no lo decido.

—¿No querías entrar en Gringotts?

—Quería. Hoy mismo esos duendes me han recordado por qué no me gusta ir allí.

Megera arrugó la frente, mirando el perfil de Loxely, que de pie frente a la estantería dedicada a Pociones, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Tú sigues con lo mismo, Flint? ¿Departamento de Misterios? —indagó él.

—Sí, aunque a mis padres no les agrada la idea. Lo que por cierto, me parece una estupidez.

—¿Qué es una estupidez, Meg?

La voz detrás de ella, grave y suave a un tiempo, le era tan familiar a Megera como el reflejo en el espejo. Se giró al tiempo que sonreía.

—¡Gaspard! —saludó, dándole un breve abrazo —¡Por Merlín! ¿Creciste más?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía divertirse. Gaspard Goyle era un chico grande, de hombros anchos y brazos gruesos, cuyo pelo negro y muy corto también era lustroso. Tenía los ojos oscuros, pero solo quien se acercara a verlos bien se fijaría que eran azules, cosa que le granjeaba bromas a su dueño porque ninguno de sus padres los tenía de ese color. Megera, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, no consideraba guapo a Gaspard, pero eran amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, así que le tenía mucho cariño. Además, lo conocía mucho mejor que las estúpidas que creían que, debido a su media de Aceptable en casi todas las asignaturas, Gaspard no poseía ningún talento. Ellas se perdían los excelentes consejos de él sobre criaturas mágicas.

—Buenas, Goyle —saludó Loxely, llegando a su lado con un par de libros, pasándole uno a Megera —¿Quieres este? Puedo ir a tomar otro… —y le tendió al nombrado el otro ejemplar que llevaba en mano, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Loxely. ¿Se encontraron los dos aquí?

—No, en Madame Malkin —aclaró Megera, quien esperó a que Loxely se retirara otra vez para indagar —Por Merlín, Gaspard, no vayas a sacar el tema del quidditch, ¿quieres? No hoy.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber el otro, sonriendo con ironía. Aunque no lo admitiera, las breves discusiones que tenía con el joven de Ravenclaw sobre quidditch solían divertirlo

—Hazme caso, luego te lo explico.

—Como quieras. ¿Qué, de aquí vas a Sortilegios Weasley, como me dijiste?

—Ajá. No entiendo por qué a mi padre lo saca de quicio que compre allí. ¡Por Merlín! Peleó con los dueños de esa tienda hace unos veinte años, no ayer.

—Ve tú a saber. Aunque te diré que a mi padre tampoco le hace gracia que mencione ciertos apellidos. Cosas de adultos, supongo.

Megera hizo una mueca. Eso le recordó que no faltaba mucho para ser considerada adulta en el mundo mágico. Ella y Gaspard dejaron la charla allí, buscaron lo que les faltaba y fueron a pagar.

—Bien, los dejo aquí —anunció Loxely cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el callejón —Voy por tinta y pergaminos y de allí, a casa. Gusto en verlos.

No fue sino hasta que el muchacho se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente que iba y venía, que Gaspard carraspeó y arrugó la frente.

—¿A qué vino lo del quidditch, Meg? —quiso saber.

—No sé, una corazonada —contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de echar a andar hacia la más famosa tienda de artículos de bromas del callejón —Loxely me cae bien, Gaspard. Mejor que muchos _sangre pura_ que a mis padres les gustan, he de decir. Y hoy me pareció… Bueno, pensé que hoy debíamos dejarlo en paz.

Gaspard, al oír eso, se quedó pensativo, hasta que acabó meneando la cabeza, confundido.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces. Aunque para ser un… —pese a sacarle una cabeza a su amiga, el chico se cohibió con la furiosa mirada de ésta —Para ser hijo de muggles… Loxely no es tan malo.

Megera asintió. Sabía que siempre podía contar con Gaspard.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a lo que, si la musa acepta el desafío, será un mini–fic (al menos dentro de los parámetros de su servidora)._

_Como leyeron al principio, me anoté a otro desafío (sí, a otro), donde según las variables que elegí, me sortearon detalles que debía incorporar al fic en cuestión. Uno de los detalles hizo que recordara, casi como por encanto, que en la _Saga HHP_, específicamente en _LAV_ (la cuarta entrega)mencioné a una Flint y he querido desarrollarla un poco, esperando que todo lo que ponga aquí no me limite después. Para ello, los ubico temporalmente: el quinto curso de Megera y compañía será el 2020–2021._

_Ahora, detalles: Megera es hija de Marcus Flint y de Tisiphone Carrow; a ella me la saqué de la manga. La protagonista y su hermano mayor son parientes de Amycus y Alecto, aunque no son como ellos (ya verán, Thaddeus Flint saldrá después). La chica es fanática de las Artes Oscuras porque le interesa desenmarañar su procedencia, sus efectos y su posible "anulación", cosa que no me parece mala en sí, ya me dirán ustedes._

_Otra de mis variables asignadas en el desafío exige que incluya, de alguna manera, el estado de sangre "impuro"; es decir, a los magos hijos de muggles. Eso quedará representado en la figura de Wallace Loxely, un joven Ravenclaw al que, por lo visto, le va un poco mal porque sus padres no acaban de hacerse a la idea de que es mago, ¡y el chico ya va en quinto! Como curiosidad, Loxely es el apellido de un personaje que inspiró la figura de Robin Hood quien operaba, precisamente, en Nottingham, donde vive Wallace. Me encantan esas referencias, aunque pocas veces los lectores las notan sin que yo dé pistas al respecto._

_Lo demás que me ha tocado en el desafío lo soltaré poco a poco. Y como tengo previstos los capítulos que serán, mis lectores habituales pueden estar tranquilos, no armaré líos complicados y acabaré la historia pronto (hay una fecha límite para finalizar, Bell no se enredará demasiado)._

_Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima._


	2. Altercados

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**2: Altercados.**

_Tres, cuatro, / uno, dos, / bésame la frente. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

Después de unos meses, al volver a Hogwarts y dedicarse con ahínco a estudiar y a cumplir con sus deberes de prefecta, Megera sintió que las cosas no iban tan bien como hubiera querido, a lo cual intentaba dar una explicación.

Era octubre. El mes en sí le gustaba, porque se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada, aunque de antemano lo daba por perdido, pero no por lo que decía la mayoría de los miembros de su casa, que la chica Malfoy se lo pondría fácil a la chica Potter, la capitana de Gryffindor, por ser amigas. No, lo que temía Megera era que a Malfoy le quedara grande la responsabilidad de liderar un equipo de quidditch, aunque Montgomery, con el carácter que se cargaba, aseguraba que las pruebas habían sido amañadas.

—¡Una chica! ¡Una chiquilla de segundo se quedó de golpeadora titular junto con Poe! —oían que seguía quejándose Montgomery Montague cada tres o cuatro días.

Por otro lado, quinto estaba probando ser el curso de pesadilla que Thaddeus le comentó. Los profesores imponían un trabajo tras otro, cosa que Megera no entendía, ¿cómo esperaban que cumplieran con todo eso? Hasta entonces, había pasado un par de noches sin dormir y casi todos los fines de semana encerrada en la biblioteca, decidida a mantener su excelente media en todas las materias que cursaba, pero semejante ritmo de trabajo comenzaba a pasarle factura.

—¡Eh, Flint!

Un sábado a mediodía, después del almuerzo, Megera alzó la vista a regañadientes de sus apuntes de Transformaciones. Wallace Loxely, a su izquierda y con su mochila al hombro, la veía con curiosidad.

—¡Eh, Loxely! ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo, quiero tirarme de la torre de Astronomía —masculló, volviendo su atención a los apuntes que tenía desparramados sobre la mesa.

—Comprendo. También he tenido una mala semana. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Solo si me dices que entendiste lo que nos explicó Lovecraft el otro día. Sobre el grado de dificultad en los hechizos desvanecedores…

—¡Ah, sí…! —Loxely hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto, antes de sentarse frente a Megera y comenzar a sacar libros, pluma, tinta y pergamino —Ya terminé esa redacción, ahora te la presto. Pero me sorprende, Transformaciones se te da muy bien.

—Sí, pero esta vez Lovecraft explicó todo demasiado rápido para mí. No tuve tiempo de pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—Eso siento yo con la última clase de Davis —apuntó Loxely, ceñudo.

—No eres el único. Oí a Tremlett quejarse de lo mismo. Pero tranquilo, te presto mi trabajo.

Loxely asintió en silencio, dejando unos cuantos rollos de pergamino sobre el último libro que había sacado. Los miró con atención, tomó uno atado con algo que parecía estambre verde y se lo tendió a Megera, quien contuvo una risita. A esas alturas, ya se sabía la historia tras esas hebras de grueso estambre, pero no era el momento de picar a su acompañante, sino de ayudarse el uno al otro. Solo esperaba que no hubiera interrupciones.

—Megera, ¿tienes el trabajo sobre…? —comenzó a hablar un chico junto a la joven, quien de inmediato se tensó, para luego mostrarse lo más relajada posible y mirar al recién llegado, que tenía los ojos fijos en Loxely —¿Terminaste lo de Pociones? —acabó el muchacho con sequedad.

—Todavía no. De hecho, pensaba preguntarle un par de cosas a Loxely. ¿Por qué no te quedas, Calvert? Entre más, mejor.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada de desdén a Loxely (que no había levantado la vista para nada) y se marchó.

—No entiendo cómo puedo seguir hablándole —masculló Megera, volviendo enseguida a sus tareas, intentando no mancharlas de tinta por escribir tan deprisa.

—¿A Howard? Es tu amigo, ¿no?

Ante la acotación de Loxely, Megera alzó la vista y asintió, fijándose en que el otro, aunque seguía con los ojos fijos en pergaminos y libros, se notaba bastante tenso.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió la chica en voz baja, intentando no sonar preocupada.

—No, nada. Es decir… —finalmente, Loxely mostró un poco la cara, ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre —No le agrado a Howard y él a mí tampoco, pero al menos yo intento llevar la fiesta en paz, cosa que él no hace. Lo cual está fuera de lugar, porque si le hago caso a lo que he oído, él también tiene parientes muggles.

Megera hizo una mueca de disgusto, pensando que el otro desconocía esa información. Por desgracia, Loxely no supo a qué se debía el gesto y lo tomó como ofensa, a juzgar por cómo comenzó a guardar en desorden sus cosas, sin verla para nada.

—¿Ya te vas? —se sorprendió ella, atónita —Oye, no creo que Calvert vuelva, no te…

—No es eso —aseguró Loxely, antes de colgarse la mochila —El punto es, Flint, que a veces me pregunto a qué estoy jugando, queriendo llevarme bien con un montón de magos que no creen que yo valga la pena. No lo digo por ti —aclaró enseguida, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de protestar —Tampoco por Goyle, por más que le encante decir que los Mapsies son mejores que los Arrows, pero todos los demás… —sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro —Mejor me voy antes de que diga una tontería. Gracias por tu tiempo.

A continuación, el joven Ravenclaw dejó la biblioteca, dejando a Megera con la sensación de que aquella corazonada que tuviera en agosto era correcta, aunque seguía ignorando el por qué.

Suerte para ella que Loxely tuviera que hablarle forzosamente en las próximas horas.

–&–

A la hora de la cena, Wallace se había exprimido el cerebro preguntándose hasta el cansancio dónde estaría la redacción de Transformaciones que debía entregar el lunes siguiente, para luego tener un chispazo de lucidez al sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

La redacción se había quedado con Flint.

Quiso ir a tirarse de cabeza al lago, por más fría que estuviera el agua. Seguramente sería mucho menos ridículo que ir con Flint, después de todo lo que le soltó. Aunque creía haber hecho bien en aclararle que ella no tenía nada que ver en su repentino enfado.

Suspirando, pensó que era mejor darle prisa al mal trago, así que comenzó a cenar, decidido a acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin en cuanto terminara, lo cual no sería dentro de poco, pero le llevaría el suficiente tiempo como para que el Gran Comedor no estuviera lleno en ese momento.

Por desgracia, aquel no parecía ser su día.

—¡Eh, Loxely! —saludó Megera Flint con voz animada, como siempre lo hacía.

—Eh, Flint —devolvió el saludo Wallace, intentando sonar como de costumbre—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Montague se está quejando de Malfoy otra vez?

—Pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas, pero no vine por eso —Flint sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo tendió —Gracias por prestármela. ¿Todavía quieres lo de Davis?

—Sí, claro. ¿Te veo mañana en la biblioteca?

—Después del almuerzo —aceptó Flint con un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué le ves a ésa? —quiso saber una compañera de curso, entre burlona y agria.

—¿De qué hablas, Belby?

—¡Pues eso! ¿Qué le ves a Flint? ¿Por qué le hablas tanto? ¿Sabes quién es su madre?

Wallace hizo una mueca para dar a entender que no le interesaba el tema, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué la madre de Flint salía a colación.

—Eso es lo de menos —aseguró una amiga de Belby, torciendo la boca —Alcancé a oír que le pedía a Lupin un permiso para la sección prohibida, porque quiere buscar unos maleficios. ¡Maleficios! ¿Qué chica de quince años busca maleficios allí si no es para usarlos?

Fastidiado, Wallace no intervino en la conversación. Se dedicó a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que le quedaba de comida en el plato, y se retiró sin tomar postre.

Cuando comenzaron a hablarse, Flint llegó a contarle que le interesaban las Artes Oscuras, quería estudiarlas para saber cómo combatirlas mejor. Él no le veía nada de malo a ese punto de vista; es más, un par de veces le pidió que le explicara alguno de los curiosos hechizos que llegaba a encontrar en textos olvidado de la biblioteca. Pero así como Flint le confió eso, también le advirtió que mucha gente no veía con buenos ojos ese gusto suyo y pensaban que tenía un grave problema mental o algo así. Como él mismo tenía una fijación con los números desde pequeño, se encogió de hombros y aseguró que no le importaba.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de qué pensaban los demás magos y brujas de aficiones como las de Flint. No se detenían a pensar que había algo más cuando se decían "Artes Oscuras". No les pasaba por la cabeza que podía ser un tema más de estudio.

Definitivamente, Wallace no acababa de comprender a los magos "normales".

–&–

Al día siguiente, Megera se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió, se peinó, se echó la mochila al hombro y dio un vistazo a sus compañeras de dormitorio, todavía perdidas en el mundo de los sueños, antes de dedicarles una mueca de desdén y salir de allí.

Seguía sin poder tragar a ninguna, no desde que comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas sobre su afición a estudiar Artes Oscuras. Ya decían cosas venenosas de ella, claro, todas relacionadas con su físico, pero no les había dado importancia porque, a fin de cuentas, sus rasgos o el color de su pelo no le disgustaban (bueno, casi nunca). Pero anoche se habían pasado y más les valía quedarse a unos diez metros de ella, como mínimo, por una semana entera.

_Si sigues tratando a gentuza como Loxely, te volverás tan impura como él._

—Idiotas —masculló con indignación.

A paso rápido y de muy mal humor, no tardó nada en dejar la sala común de Slytherin, subir al vestíbulo y luego entrar al Gran Comedor, que estaba casi vacío. Natural, siendo domingo. Si Megera no se había quedado más tiempo en la cama era por su estado de ánimo.

Y con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se enteró que no era la única madrugadora.

Sin reparar en las muecas de asombro de los pocos que andaban por allí, Megera cambió ligeramente de dirección y no fue a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¡Eh, Loxely! —exclamó, procurando no hablar muy alto.

El aludido, tan pálido como el día anterior, la vio primero con cara de pocos amigos, para luego parpadear repetidas veces con asombro y sonreír ligeramente.

—Eh, Flint —respondió él en voz baja, pero entendible —¿Quedamos más tarde, no?

—Eso díselo a mi ciclo de sueño —desdeñó Megera, sentándose sin miramientos frente al chico, quien primero la miró con asombro y luego, con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Qué?

—No es que a mí me importe, pero los demás…

Megera arrugó la frente con disgusto, intuyendo por dónde iba la cosa. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que los escasos estudiantes que desayunaban a esa hora seguían mostrando caras de incredulidad y algunas de enfado, incluso.

—Si me lo estás diciendo, es que te importa —espetó ella finalmente, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie y querer marcharse con aire digno.

—Flint, creo que los dos tenemos suficientes tonterías qué soportar como para agregar otra —aclaró Loxely con gesto cansino, para luego echarle un vistazo a su plato, prácticamente lleno, y retirarlo de sí —Ya no puedo más —masculló, tragando saliva.

Megera parpadeó repetidas veces, sin acabar de creerse lo que había oído. Esta vez sí se paró, pero solo para hacerle aspavientos a Loxely.

—¡Anda, levántate ahora mismo! —ordenó, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

—¿Disculpa? —pese a no entender de qué se trataba aquello, Loxely obedeció.

—¿Desde cuándo no tienes hambre a la hora del desayuno? Vamos a la enfermería —indicó Megera dando unos pasos hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero al ver que el Ravenclaw se quedaba en su sitio con aspecto confundido, espetó —¡Muévete de una vez!

Dando un respingo, Loxely asintió y la siguió a paso lento, aunque no tardó en sonreír de manera apenas perceptible, intentando mantener el paso de la chica delante de él.

Por alguna razón, sentía que se había metido en un lío. Y no precisamente académico.

–&–

Cuando Megera Flint estaba de mal humor, era suicidio intentar hablarle, a menos que fueras muy valiente… o muy tonto. Los únicos que se acercaban a ella en esas condiciones eran sus amigos, y el mejor de todos (cosa que sabía la casa de Slytherin al completo) era Gaspard Goyle.

Ese domingo, Gaspard se había levantado tarde con la idea de ir a volar un poco antes de dedicarse a las tareas que debía entregar al día siguiente y se encontró con que varios de sus compañeros de casa esquivaban hábilmente la esquina donde Megera iba de un lado a otro, soltando insultos por lo bajo y golpeando la varita contra la palma de su mano izquierda, haciendo brotar algunas chispas. No era una imagen precisamente tranquilizadora.

—¿Quién sería el idiota que haría enfadar a Flint? —masculló una castaña de cuarto, cazadora del equipo de quidditch, dejando la sala común con una rubia, un pelirrojo y un castaño.

Gaspard no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la muchachita y decidió enterarse de qué ocurría. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta inmediata, así que se sentó en una de las butacas de la dichosa esquina de la sala común, viendo a Megera pasearse a toda prisa, hasta que pareció calmarse un poco y lo miró con gesto de enorme fastidio.

—¡En cuanto me entere de lo que está sucediendo…!

—¿Ahora qué, Meg? —inquirió Gaspard, intentando ocultar su confusión.

—¿Ya es seguro acercarse? —se burló un joven rubio recién llegado que, junto a Gaspard, parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era, sin aparentar a simple vista el tener quince años.

—No digas tonterías, Leo —soltó Megera con brusquedad, para luego inhalar profundamente.

Los dos chicos presentes intercambiaron miradas. Megera era poco afecta a llamar a la gente de esa forma, acortando nombres. Es más, podían contarse con los dedos de las manos a quienes llamaba por su nombre. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

—Supe que fuiste a la enfermería —indicó Leonard Higgs, tanteando el terreno.

—¿Fuiste a la enfermería? —Gaspard de inmediato se preocupó —¿Qué te pasó?

—A mí no me pasó nada —siseó Megera, para luego sentarse también —Llevé a Loxely.

—¿Y por qué tú llevaste a Loxely? —se interesó Leonard, intentando que no se notara lo cómico que le parecía el asunto.

Gaspard sabía que Leonard tenía la teoría de que Megera y el Ravenclaw hijo de muggles un día iban a gustarse. ¿Por qué? Solo el rubio lo sabía. Quizá solo para fastidiar a Calvert.

—Me lo encontré en el Gran Comedor, también fue a desayunar temprano —explicó la chica, evidenciando que su mal humor todavía no disminuía —Pero no comió casi nada.

—Es un chiste, ¿no? —Leonard dejó de lado sus ganas de bromear y se concentró en lo recién oído —He visto todo lo que come ese chico, ¡es más glotón que Gaspard a la hora de la comida! No sé cómo no engorda…

—¡Oye! —se quejó el joven Goyle.

—Lo siento, Gaspard, pero es la verdad. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo Finch–Fletchley?

A Gaspard le hizo gracia que, mientras Megera hacía una mueca de inconformidad, Leonard se mostrara intranquilo por Loxely. Bueno, debía admitir que fuera de sus desacuerdos en el tema del quidditch, el Ravenclaw tampoco le desagradaba.

—La señora Finch–Fletchley dice que no hay problema, que lo atenderá como siempre —al oír semejante frase, tanto Gaspard como Leonard comprendieron el por qué del enojo de su amiga —¡Como siempre! ¿Saben lo que significa? A Loxely le pasa seguido eso de no poder comer, ¿cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

—No quiero sonar un cerdo egoísta, pero no somos sus niñeras —apuntó Leonard.

Para sorpresa de Gaspard, la joven no le apuntó al rubio con la varita. Eso significaba que no estaba tan enojada como para desquitarse con quien no debía.

—Leonard, sabes perfectamente que Loxely nos habla más a nosotros que a cualquier otra persona en este castillo —indicó Megera, como si con eso zanjara la cuestión.

Y Gaspard podría no ser un genio, pero aquello sí que lo captó rápido. Si a Megera la hacían a un lado incluso en Slytherin con esa fijación suya con las Artes Oscuras, a Loxely parecía irle igual o peor solo por ser hijo de muggles. Pero de todas formas, algo no encajaba en toda esa historia, sobre todo porque las pocas veces que lo había observado en el Gran Comedor, parecía llevarse razonablemente bien con sus compañeros de casa.

—Ayer estaba de mal humor —se acordó Megera de pronto, respirando profundamente de nuevo, un poco más tranquila —En la biblioteca. Después de que Calvert le hiciera otro desplante, claro. Pero además… Se veía enfermo. Y no tomó postre, oí a las chismosas de Belby y Entwhistle burlándose de eso cuando salíamos del Gran Comedor. ¿Desde cuándo no toma postre?

—Para no ser su niñera, conoces bien a Loxely —apuntó Leonard, divertido.

Esta vez, Gaspard acertó al suponer que Megera no se quedaría quieta. Sin titubear, la chica blandió la varita en dirección a su amigo y él, al no sentir nada fuera de lo normal, miró a su alrededor cuando la gente comenzó a señalarlo mientras se reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué me hiciste ahora, Megera? —quiso saber Leonard, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Cuando sintió las puntas de un par de cuernos en la coronilla, el muchacho bufó con frustración y salió rumbo a la enfermería, reconociendo así que no sabía el contrahechizo de lo que fuera que le hiciera su amiga.

Gaspard no se rió, aunque sintiera muchísimas ganas de hacerlo.

Megera, por más enojada que se sintiera, jamás hechizaba a sus amigos.

Meneó la cabeza. Ahora solo faltaba que Leonard tuviera razón respecto a esos dos y ya podían prepararse para el escándalo que montaría el señor Flint.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al segundo capítulo de este fanfic que, admito, me está divirtiendo._

_Vemos un poco de la vida en Hogwarts de Megera y Wallace. Por un lado, parece que a la gente no le gusta mucho que ella estudie tanto las Artes Oscuras; por otra parte, algo está molestando a Wallace quizá de manera excesiva, si su salud lo ha resentido. La última escena es vista casi toda desde la perspectiva de Gaspard Goyle (Gaspard nació en el One "Pese a todo", publicado para un San Valentín en Potterfics, ¿alguien adivina quién es su madre o prefieren que se diga de forma explícita?) y me pareció la adecuada para meter algo cómico, sobre todo hechizando al que, en el capítulo anterior, se dijo que era el prefecto de quinto de Slytherin, Leonard Higgs (se aceptan apuestas sobre quiénes, según Bell, son sus padres)._

_Si no saben lo que va a pasar ahora, no se preocupen, están igual que yo. En el siguiente capítulo intentaré resolver la duda de lo que le pasa a Wallace, le quitaré los cuernos a Leonard (aunque seguro se ve gracioso con ellos) y claro, Gaspard procurará que Megera no hechice a nadie, menos con el montón de maleficios que seguramente, se sabe esa chica._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Aclaraciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**3: Aclaraciones.**

_Lento. / Como si no quisieras. / Suave. / Como si fuera un niño. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

«Herpo el Loco se distinguía, entre otras cosas, por su sentido retorcido del uso de la magia. Aunque en su época no se prohibían varias de las prácticas mágicas que ahora son penadas por la ley, ciertos magos y brujas ya consideraban mal el emplearlas, aunque fuera más por guardar las apariencias que porque las creyeran perjudiciales. En ese ambiente fue que Herpo desarrolló dos de sus creaciones más conocidas. La primera el basilisco, una criatura mágica funesta en más de un sentido, es descrita en varios textos sobre el tema con todo detalle; por otro lado, _del __**Horcrux**__, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos ni daremos datos._»

Megera dejó a un lado _Historia del Mal_, para luego contemplar el techo de su dormitorio. El ambiente no parecía especialmente propicio para estar leyendo sobre lo que un mago chiflado hizo un montón de siglos atrás, debido a que se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ese año, Megera quiso librarse de aburridos compromisos sociales escribiéndole a una de las hermanas de su madre. para que por favor la invitara a su casa. Pensó que se rehusaría, pero grata fue su sorpresa la semana anterior cuando llegó la respuesta de tía Flora diciendo que sería bien recibida y que ella se ocuparía de pedir permiso a sus padres.

—Será mejor eso que aguantar a los Zabini —masculló la joven repentinamente.

Por fortuna, el resto de sus compañeras todavía no regresaba de cenar; en caso contrario, comenzarían a murmurar en su contra otra vez, ahora por echar pestes de uno de los chicos más cotizados de Slytherin. Yves Zabini era guapo, cualquiera podía verlo, pero tenía una actitud demasiado presuntuosa; por si eso fuera poco, se decía que iba tras los "peces" más gordos (o sea, que salía con las chicas por los galeones que pudieran contener sus monederos). Espantoso.

Lo peor era que su padre insinuara que no hacía mala pareja con Zabini. Le dio escalofríos.

—Si me entero que padre quiere casarte con él, te ayudo a maldecirlo —declaró Thaddeus la única vez que habló con él del tema.

Thaddeus hablaba con conocimiento de causa: era compañero de curso de Zabini y compartía dormitorio con él. En ocasiones, Megera no toleraba a su hermano, sobre todo cuando se ponía en plan sobreprotector, pero por lo general se podía contar con él. La aliviaba el saber que la apoyaría si a su padre se le ocurría la idiotez de comprometerla por dinero o prestigio.

Pero no sabía si Thaddeus seguiría de su parte si se le ocurría salir con un _sangre impura_.

Sacudió la cabeza. La idea no había dejado de molestarla desde hacía tiempo, y las chanzas de Leonard al respecto no ayudaban. Tampoco le hacía bien el ver las muecas de desprecio de Calvert cuando se insinuaba la posibilidad, aunque Leonard había encontrado el modo de apaciguarlo al decirle que no tenía autoridad para decidir quién salía con quién, menos desde que le gustaba una chica de cuarto con una de las voces más desagradables que mundo.

Por cierto, que al día siguiente tenían excursión a Hogsmeade. Era la última del trimestre, antes de las vacaciones, y sería su "prueba de fuego". Le resultaba difícil hacer a un lado todo lo que su padre decía sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero a esas alturas, cuando sus mejores amigos eran muchachos y las Artes Oscuras le parecían más simpáticas que sus compañeras de dormitorio, le daba igual lo que su padre pensara.

Solo por si las dudas, repasaría unos cuantos maleficios. A modo de defensa personal.

–&–

La mañana de domingo, como todo el mes, amaneció helada. Al menos eso creía Wallace, que arrebujado bajo las mantas, tenía muy pocas ganas de levantarse.

Dos segundos después de pensar eso, se tensó y se enderezó, recordando que ese día era la excursión a Hogsmeade. Quería comprar algunos regalos. Y también…

—¡Deja dormir, Loxely! —masculló uno de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento —masculló el nombrado, rodando los ojos vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

Media hora después, estando a punto de irse, debió regresar a su baúl, revolviendo el contenido, y sin hallar lo que buscaba. Desesperado, fulminó a sus compañeros con la mirada y se marchó. Aquella "broma" nada tenía de graciosa. ¡Le habían escondido el regalo de Navidad para Flint!

Debido al disgusto, por poco atropelló a dos jóvenes de cuarto (los reconoció como parte del equipo de quidditch, el buscador y una cazadora), antes de cruzar la puerta de la sala común.

—Espero que no sea una señal —masculló con disgusto.

Llegó al Gran Comedor con el tiempo justo para desayunar un par de tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Últimamente, era lo único que toleraba su estómago. _Otra vez_.

De reojo, Wallace echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Los alumnos más numerosos eran los más jóvenes, de primero y segundo, aunque había también unos cuantos de sexto y séptimo que, por lo visto, no tenían la menor intención de aprovechar la excursión. Dejando el pensamiento de lado, contempló su plato y su vaso ya vacíos, se asombró de que todavía sintiera hambre y, tentando a su suerte, usó un tenedor para pinchar el arenque ahumado más pequeño que tuvo al alcance. Con cuidado, lo mordisqueó y lo saboreó, queriendo saltar de gusto al notar que el pescado no quería salir de su sistema. Empero, se lo comió despacio.

—Loxely, acaba de una vez y deja libre el sitio.

Wallace echó un vistazo a Deirdre Belby, que recién llegaba con Keira Entwhistle, su mejor amiga y cargaba con un bolso muy adornado.

—Hay mucha más mesa —señaló el muchacho, haciendo un ademán a su alrededor.

Pero Belby, bien sabía Wallace, era una pequeña niña mimada que conseguía lo que quería aunque tuviera que dejar en mal a otros, por lo que no dudó en levantarse cuando la vio mover la mano como si quisiera sacar la varita.

Vio las sonrisas petulantes de ambas chicas cuando se alejó, pero ese día no tenía la menor intención de hacerles caso. Sabía que se veía como un cobarde, solo que no le quedaba más remedio si deseaba evitar una vuelta a la enfermería cuando no tenía tiempo.

—¡Eh, Loxely!

—¡Eh, Flint! —Wallace sonrió ante el saludo, y al ver a la joven, deseó que el mareo que le dio fuera por encontrarla guapa, no porque fuera a expulsar su escaso desayuno.

No eran los únicos en el vestíbulo que estaban por salir a Hogsmeade, lo cual ayudó a que pocos les prestaran atención cuando se reunieron. Wallace, intentando no parecer muy obvio, recorrió con los ojos a Flint, quien lucía un atuendo casi todo en verde musgo; su largo pelo oscuro iba recogido en una coleta alta; también se fijó en su cara, hallando agradables sus ojos oscuros, que según le oyó decir una vez, eran de las pocas cosas que le disgustaban de sí misma, asegurando que solo le quedaban bien a su padre. Si ella supiera…

—¿Vas a comprar regalos de Navidad, Loxely? —inquirió la chica, saliendo finalmente del castillo, bajando la escalinata de piedra.

—Unos cuantos. Los demás tendré que comprarlos en alguna tienda muggle.

—¿En una tienda muggle? ¿Y eso por qué?

El muchacho suspiró con aire resignado, meneando la cabeza, pero detuvo el movimiento casi enseguida. Lo hacía marearse.

—Oye, Loxely, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber Flint, mirándolo con atención y acomodándose mejor la bufanda que llevaba al cuello, con los colores de su casa.

—Sí, sí… Perdón, Flint, si no te importa, ¿podríamos pasar primero a Las Tres Escobas?

—¿A Las…? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Te lo explico allí. Anda, yo invito.

—Pero…

Sin esperar otra réplica, Wallace la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente, dando pasos firmes por High Street hasta llegar a la entrada del local que, según muchos, era el más concurrido de todo Hogsmeade. Entraron y, debido a que era temprano, pudieron pedir rápidamente en la barra lo que querían, para luego buscar una mesa.

—¿Empanadas de calabaza? Sí que tienes gustos extraños… —aseguró Flint en cuanto se sentó —Y para acompañar una infusión de naranja y hierbabuena… No es por ofender, pero…

—No tolero otra cosa —indicó Wallace, realmente sin ánimos de tener que hablar de eso, pero sabía que, de no hacerlo, Flint volvería a ponerse pesada y no tardaría en llevarlo a la enfermería, esta vez a punta de varita —Eh… No sé si vayas a creerlo, pero… Bueno, cuando estoy muy… No como mucho cuando…

—¿Cuándo? —repitió Flint, invitándolo a seguir, poniendo una expresión preocupada.

—Casi no como cuando estoy tenso, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Wallace de sopetón, desviando la vista hacia la parte principal del local, que poco a poco se llenaba de parroquianos —Quinto no es el mejor curso que he tenido, con tantos trabajos qué entregar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlos, luego con las tareas de prefecto y si agregas a eso que tengo por compañeros de dormitorio a unos verdaderos idiotas que se quitan el estrés burlándose del _sangre impura_…

Vio a Flint arrugar la frente, lo cual le pareció señal de que no le estaba creyendo nada.

—Creí que lo comprenderías —le dijo finalmente, intentando no sonar como si le reclamara algo, no sería justo —Aunque no parezca, entiendo que te guste estudiar Artes Oscuras, Flint. Siento lo mismo con Aritmancia, aunque más que nada, es porque me recuerda a las Matemáticas muggles, que por cierto, a veces estudio todavía. La cosa es… Si como cuando estoy así de tenso, con tareas y bromas estúpidas por todas partes, vomito. Y eso es un desperdicio, si quieres mi opinión. Procuro ir con Finch–Fletchley cuando llevo días así para que…

—¿Días? —dejó escapar Flint y Wallace, con espanto, notó que se había puesto muy pálida.

—Sí, bueno… La gente tiende a enfermar si no come bien.

—¡No lo digas así! —espetó Flint, dedicándole al muchacho una mirada fiera que daba bastante miedo —¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos? Gaspard, Leonard, yo…

—¿De verdad crees que iba a decirles que me enfermaba tener que aguantar a gente como tu amigo Howard recordándome lo impura que es mi sangre?

El joven lo último que quería era sonar rencoroso, pero no lo pudo evitar. No era agradable sentir tanta presión, suficiente para quitarle el apetito, aunque las ocasionales visitas a la señora Finch–Fletchley ayudaban bastante, porque a la sanadora le bastaba con darle una dosis mínima del Filtro de Paz para tranquilizarlo. Por cierto, debería hacer la poción él mismo, Snape ya se las había enseñado en clase, no parecía difícil…

—¿Por qué no ibas a decirnos? —preguntó entonces Flint.

Wallace dejó de lado sus reflexiones y la miró, sin comprender.

—Howard es tu amigo —indicó, como si fuera obvio —Y también de Higgs y de Goyle.

—¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Un trol de la montaña?

—No seas ridícula…

—¡Ridícula! —la chica, para asombro de Wallace, le dedicó una gesto de incredulidad que no ocultaba del todo lo que mostraban sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? —Mira, quizá no te lo dijera antes, porque creí que era obvio, pero me caes bien, Loxely. Me caes mejor que mis queridas compañeras de dormitorio, que creen que voy a ser igualita a la prima de mi madre solo porque estudio demasiados maleficios y criaturas peligrosas…

—Perdona, ¿la prima de tu madre? —Wallace entonces recordó algo que dijo Belby al respecto.

—Mi madre… El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Carrow.

Por un segundo, el muchacho puso cara de no entender de qué hablaba, hasta que de pronto los datos fluyeron en su cerebro. Recordaba un libro que había conseguido hacía años, en su segunda visita al callejón Diagon, sobre Historia de la Magia Contemporánea, que entre otras cosas, narraba la segunda guerra. En cierto capítulo abundaban las referencias a dos magos de apellido Carrow, que eran hermanos, mortífagos y unos desquiciados.

—¿La prima de tu madre es Alecto Carrow? —preguntó en un susurro rápido.

Flint asintió de mala gana, con lo cual Wallace comprendió, estupefacto, que quizá ellos dos no eran tan diferentes, si en muchas ocasiones los menospreciaban por su parentela más próxima.

—Mi madre y sus hermanas rara vez trataban a sus primos —indicó Flint enseguida, a la defensiva —Mi madre ya había terminado el colegio cuando a ellos los mandaron a Hogwarts, pero a tía Flora y a tía Hestia les tocó sufrirlos. ¿Tú crees que podría usar las Artes Oscuras como lo hacían ese par de enfermos, sabiendo todo lo que debieron soportar mis tías?

—Flint, yo sé…

—A eso quería llegar. Tú lo sabes porque te has tomado la molestia de conocerme un poco, por eso me agradas. Yo… No sé, a estas alturas, pensé que ya éramos amigos. O algo así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"? —Wallace sintió verdadera curiosidad por lo que Flint acababa de decirle, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima.

—Da igual —la joven se encogió de hombros, aunque sus mejillas se colorearon un poco —El punto es, Loxely, que vi cuál es el problema. Creí cosas que no debía. Siento haberme preocupado por algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Y no te apures, no volveré a molestarte.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Bueno, si no somos amigos, no tengo por qué preguntarte a cada momento por las tareas, ni debo saludarte en los pasillos, ¿verdad? ¡Maldición, Loxely! Incluso pensé…

Ella se calló de golpe, desviando la vista, justo en el momento en que llevaban su pedido a la mesa. Wallace agradeció a la joven bruja que los atendió, sin atreverse a hablar hasta que probó, con sumo cuidado, una de las tibias empanadas que reposaban en un plato.

—No hagas eso —pidió en un murmullo —Dejar de hablarme, quiero decir. Tienes razón, a estas alturas yo también te veía como mi amiga. Solo que no quise decirlo por si…

—¿Por si resultaba una puritana que no quería tratos con hijos de muggles? —completó Flint, viendo al castaño como si de pronto fuera la persona más tonta del mundo.

—Algo así.

—Pues entonces te falta conocerme un poco más, Loxely.

Wallace se encogió de hombros y más tranquilo, dio otro pequeño mordisco a la empanada.

–&–

—¡Meg! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Gaspard Goyle, si en algo se parecía a su padre, era en lo mucho que comía en ocasiones, sobre todo dulces. Aunque ese día, en Honeydukes, lo primero que hizo fue comprar lo que le serviría de obsequios navideños, antes de acabarse los galeones en dulces que solo él disfrutaría.

Solo que el ver en esa tienda a su mejor amiga era bastante sorprendente.

—Debí imaginar que estabas aquí —comentó Megera con aire resignado —Oye, traje a Loxely, ¿te importa? Quiere unas varitas de regaliz, no sé por qué le gustan…

—¿Loxely? —indagó Gaspard, inseguro.

—Sí, habíamos quedado para venir juntos por… ¿Dónde está Pucey, por cierto? ¿No la trajiste?

—¿Adelaide? Sí, pero la muy… Acabo de plantarla.

—¿La plantaste? ¿Por qué?

—Seguro por lo zorra que es —intervino en ese momento Loxely, causando que Megera diera un respingo —Lo siento, pero Pucey no es la mejor chica con la que uno puede salir, Flint. Y no solo lo digo yo. Deberías oír lo que piensa Duke.

—¿Duke? ¿Ese Gryffindor que casi siempre está sonriendo y diciendo chistes?

—Ese mismo. Nómbrale a Pucey y pondrá la peor cara larga que te puedas imaginar.

—Vaya… ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Pucey es…?

—Dilo sin vergüenza, Meg: es una zorra —animó Gaspard, viendo con aire divertido a su amiga negar con la cabeza: sabía que ella tenía algo de recato con cierto vocabulario.

—Contestando tu pregunta… —Loxely carraspeó, revisando su entorno por el rabillo del ojo antes de continuar —Oí una vez a Visconti y a Radcliffe cuando contaban todas las citas que ha tenido Pucey. Que son demasiadas para alguien de quinto, si quieres mi opinión… Y ya sabes lo confiables que son Visconti y Radcliffe con ese tipo de historias…

—Sí, algo he oído —reconoció Megera, que confiaba perfectamente en la fama que tenían Pía Visconti y Erica Radcliffe, de séptimo —Entonces, ¿qué te hizo Pucey, Gaspard?

—Oh, casi nada. Solo comerse con los ojos a Hitchens delante de mí, y luego decir que no sabía por qué no aceptó salir con ella. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Exactamente lo que hiciste —aseguró Loxely, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Oye, Loxely, ¿quieres probar conmigo un dulce nuevo? Leonard se escapó, el muy cobarde…

Titubeó un momento, pero el Ravenclaw acabó asintiendo. Como a Megera no le interesaban esa clase de golosinas, les dijo que iría a buscarse unos chocolates.

—¿Por qué quedaste a solas con Meg? —preguntó Gaspard en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—Yo no quedé con ella —corrigió Loxely enseguida, sintiéndose incómodo —Ella me ordenó que quedáramos. Parecía tan dispuesta a lanzarme un maleficio si me negaba…

—Ya —lo detuvo Gaspard, llegando entonces ante un barril lleno de lo que parecían grajeas amarillas, en el apartado de "Sabores insólitos" —¿Te dijo que nos preocupas?

—Dio a entender que ella se preocupa —aclaró Loxely, frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué te ibas a preocupar tú, Goyle? Pensé que no te agradaba.

—Debo reconocer que, para ser un… —Gaspard se detuvo, carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo —Bueno, para ser hijo de muggles, no eres tan idiota como otros que he conocido. Y sé que un día voy a convencerte de que los Mapsies son los mejores de la liga.

—¿Es en serio o hay algo más?

Gaspard señaló distraídamente otro barril, lleno de paletas de caramelo de forma cúbica, antes de asentir y hacerle gestos para que mirara también los dulces.

—Sabes que los Flint son _sangre pura_, ¿verdad, Loxely?

—¿Eso qué…?

—En realidad, después de la segunda guerra, el concepto se considera anticuado —Gaspard no dejó que el otro hiciera su pregunta, ya la sospechaba, así que para no perder el hilo de su pequeño discurso, siguió como si nada —Solo que el señor Flint es… Bueno, debes haber visto alguna foto suya de cuando jugaba para los Wanderers…

—Sí, sé cómo es. Goyle, ¿eso a qué…?

—Meg querrá presentarte a su familia. Suele hacerlo cuando consigue un nuevo amigo. Y como parece que eso eres para ella, te advierto.

Loxely puso cara de asombro, cosa que Gaspard también esperaba. Seguramente, como la mayoría de las personas, no creía que el joven Goyle pudiera hablar de esa forma, centrado y serio, debido a que tenía fama de distraído.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Loxely en un susurro —¿Por qué me adviertes? —especificó.

—Meg es mi mejor amiga. Si algo sale mal con la dichosa presentación, espero que no sea tu culpa. No sé qué tendrás que hacer, pero Meg debe salir bien librada, ¿de acuerdo?

Viendo al otro asentir, más pálido de lo que había estado los últimos días, Gaspard consideró que había hecho suficiente y suspiró.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué has estado enfermo? Te digo, nos tenías preocupados…

—Ya se lo expliqué a ella. Y tienes razón —Loxely esbozó una sonrisa —Somos amigos.

Gaspard, viendo eso, tuvo ganas de irse y soportar lo que fuera (menos a Adelaide Pucey, esa tipa era un hígado), menos el ver la teoría de Leonard hecha realidad.

–&–

_Bueno, tercer capítulo listo. No sé cómo, pero no termina de convencerme, siento que algo le falta…_

_Ahora sabemos lo que le pasa a Wallace. No sé si de verdad existe lo que tiene, pero pensé que si hay gente que por ansiedad come más, ¿por qué no habría alguien que por estrés, coma menos? No significa que nuestro Loxely tenga un trastorno alimenticio propiamente dicho (eso sería casi como un drama adolescente y Bell intenta no caer en eso. Irónico…), solo que tiene problemas, como todo el mundo, aunque trasladados a una escuela de magia con gente prejuiciosa es un poquitín más drástico. Entre eso, que Megera no tiene ni idea de lo que le está sucediendo y que Gaspard es un mejor amigo genial (y elocuente, a diferencia de su padre… Y de su madre, ahora que lo pienso), pues creo que no todo me salió mal._

_Nota curiosa: Megera mencionó que su madre tiene dos hermanas, Flora y Hestia. Algunos han de saber de dónde salieron estas dos y si no, les informo: son personajes de la película de _HP6_, unas gemelas invitadas al Club de las Eminencias. Como no sé su edad exacta, solo dejo claro que todavía iban a Hogwarts en el curso 1997–1998. Tanto las gemelas como Tisiphone son contrarias a las ideas de Alecto y Amycus, así que pueden imaginarse lo mal que les fue a las gemelas en el colegio en ese año (idea que he leído por primera vez en un fic que actualmente publica Nea Poulain, "Astarté", y que considero muy probable). ¿Cómo serán mis versiones de Flora y Hestia, en caso de aparecer en el fic? Ya se verá, ya se verá._

_Y por último: me he sacado de la manga el fragmento de _Historia del Mal_ del principio, enfatizando con ello lo que a Megera le gusta leer. Las últimas palabras, puestas en cursiva, las han de haber reconocido, son prácticamente las mismas que recita Hermione en _HP6_, y fue mi recurso para colar otro de los elementos asignados por el desafío, marcado con cursiva y negrita. Espero que esté en orden, porque en caso contrario, no sé de qué otra forma podría colar el _Horcrux_ en este fic, protagonizando por adolescentes que no son ni la mitad de maliciosos que Voldy._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. Expectativas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**4: Expectativas.**

_Bésame la mejilla e inúndame con tu aroma. / Suave, lento. Divino. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

Cuando iba en el tren de camino a King's Cross, Thaddeus Flint le echó la bronca a su hermana.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a casa de tía Flora? —espetó el muchacho, poniendo tal expresión hosca que Megera se asustó un poco: por un momento, parecía estar viendo a su padre, solo que más joven y menos alto —¡Sabes que nuestro padre no la soporta! Ni a ella, ni a tía Hestia…

—Eso no es mi culpa —reprochó Megera en el acto.

—Pues no, pero tú le pediste a tía Flora que te invitara, ¿por qué…?

—No quiero ver a los Zabini.

Por lo visto, el apellido Zabini fue tan efectivo como un conjuro silenciador, ya que Thaddeus dejó de vociferar, se quedó atontado un segundo y luego, carraspeando, asintió.

—Debiste empezar por allí —indicó, haciendo una mueca —A saber con qué excusa salió tía Flora para que te dieran permiso… Y nuestra madre, ya que estamos.

—Lo de nuestro padre es una estupidez —sentenció Megera de repente —Mira que llevarse mal con las tías porque…

—¿Qué esperabas? Nuestro padre está chapado a la antigua.

Megera arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo, yo también, un poco —Thaddeus se encogió de hombros —Bueno, eso era todo. Nos veremos en Año Nuevo, supongo…

—Si no van a una de esas cenas aburridas, lo pensaré.

Thaddeus se despidió con una leve sonrisa que Megera correspondió de buena gana.

—¡Eh, Flint!

—¡Eh, Loxely! —la muchacha se giró, viendo al recién nombrado avanzar por el pasillo de aquel vagón, esquivando a unos cuantos de esos alumnos extranjeros que habían estado llegando últimamente al colegio —¿Alguna novedad?

—No, vina a ver si terminaste tu ronda. ¿Ya pasó el carrito por aquí?

—No, a lo mejor anda por nuestro compartimiento. Vámonos.

Los dos caminaron despacio, haciéndose a un lado constantemente para dejar pasar gente. Por lo visto, la gran mayoría de los alumnos volvían a casa para las vacaciones.

—¿Qué harás en Navidad, Flint? —preguntó Loxely con amabilidad.

—Iré a casa de tía Flora —respondió ella, sonriendo con ganas —Es hermana de mi madre. Y es genial, trabaja en Encantamientos Experimentales, quiero preguntarle un montón de cosas…

—Se oye bien. ¿Tienes otra tía, verdad?

—Sí, la gemela de tía Flora, Hestia. A ella se le dan las pociones, junto con su esposo tiene una botica en el callejón Diagon. Cuando lo pienso, me siento patética.

—¿Patética? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo puede tía Hestia tener una sobrina como yo? Si viera ella las muestras que le entrego a Snape en cada clase…

—Cálmate, Snape siempre ha sido un poco extraño, lo sabes. Y peor es cuando trata con quienes no son de su casa.

—Cierto, aunque conmigo también se pone pesado. Porque soy pésima.

—Solo te falta paciencia. A propósito, ¿crees que necesites Pociones en el Departamento de Misterios? Porque eso de no saber lo que hacen allí es…

Loxely fingió un escalofrío y Megera no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Quítense!

De un empujón, Megera acabó contra Loxely. Cuando giró la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era una de sus compañeras de dormitorio, que lució una sonrisita sarcástica al alejarse.

—¿Goldenfield siempre es así? —quiso saber el castaño, apartando a Megera con cuidado.

—No, solo cuando soy yo. ¿Por qué?

—Es que me daba la impresión de ser calmada, es todo. ¿Lo de hace un momento por qué fue, por lo de las Artes Oscuras?

—En parte.

Siguieron su camino hasta su compartimiento, donde Gaspard Goyle y Leonard Higgs disputaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, en tanto Calvert Howard leía _El Mundo de la Escoba_.

—¿Todo bien, verdad? —se interesó Leonard al verlos entrar, después de haber ordenado a uno de sus peones que se moviera.

—Eso deberías averiguarlo tú, eres tan prefecto como nosotros —espetó Megera, arrugando la frente y sentándose en el sitio libre junto al rubio —¿Quién va ganando?

—Leo, como siempre —indicó Gaspard, aunque no parecía enfadado, sino concentrado.

—¿Para qué juegas contra él, entonces? —soltó Calvert con desgana, cerrando su revista.

—Me entretiene.

Calvert hizo una mueca, luego se levantó, dejó la revista sobre su asiento y se marchó.

—¿A Cal qué le pasa? —inquirió Gaspard distraídamente, haciéndole un ademán a uno de sus caballos para que avanzara.

—Quizá debería…

—Déjalo, Loxely —intervino Leonard, frunciendo el ceño —Si su mente es demasiado cerrada como para largarse, no vale la pena.

Se hizo el silencio en el compartimiento por unos largos segundos, solo roto por las breves instrucciones que el prefecto de Slytherin y su contrincante les daban a las piezas mágicas. Cuando finalmente acabó la partida, Leonard hizo ademán de recoger el tablero, pero se lo pensó por un momento y miró a Loxely.

—¿Sabes jugar? —preguntó, señalando las piezas.

—Sí, pero… No he jugado desde hace años…

—Entonces ven —invitó el rubio —Como puedes ver, Gaspard no es muy bueno y a Megera nunca le ha interesado aprender…

—¿Quién dijo que no sé jugar? —se exasperó la única chica presente, poniéndose de pie —Organiza esas piezas, anda, ya verás lo que es bueno…

—Leo no debió hacer eso —indicó Gaspard en un susurro, colocándose junto a Loxely para ver mejor la partida —Meg sabe jugar, le enseñó Thadd.

—¿Thadd?

—Thaddeus, el hermano de Meg. ¿Lo conoces?

Loxely frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, hasta que terminó asintiendo en silencio.

—Pues bien, Thadd es muy bueno en ajedrez, ya imaginarás el nivel de Meg. Ella casi nunca juega porque dice que le aburre. Ahora veremos por qué.

En menos de cinco minutos, Leonard refunfuñaba con verdadero fastidio, pues Megera le había ganado con pocos pero certeros movimientos.

—Eso te enseñará a no dar por hecho algo de Meg —indicó Gaspard, conteniendo la risa.

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

—¿Por qué te lo iba a decir? Si ella casi nunca juega…

—Ya, no importa —intervino Megera, meneando la cabeza —Puedes desquitarte con Loxely, quizá la falta de práctica lo hizo torpe.

—Muchas gracias, Flint —musitó Loxely con sarcasmo, aunque sonreía alegremente.

Poco después, cuando iba a iniciar la nueva partida, abrieron la puerta del compartimiento, hallándose con una chica muy guapa, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes, que llevaba una túnica de terciopelo color violeta.

—Hola, ¿no estaba Cal aquí?

—Salió hace un rato —respondió Loxely, servicial.

La chica lo miró, luego hizo una mueca y en menos de dos segundos se esfumó.

—Un "gracias" no habría estado de más —masculló Megera.

Poco a poco, había observado el entorno de Loxely y descubrió que, tal como creía, el chico se llevaba mejor con ellos que con cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts. Los demás de Ravenclaw le hablaban, claro, pero eran meros saludos de cortesía y, en el caso de gente con Belby y Entwhistle, burlas sobre lo que fuera, con tal de herir al castaño. Cualquiera habría pensado que, tras la segunda guerra, varias familias mágicas habrían dejado atrás los prejuicios derivados del origen de cada mago y bruja que acudía al colegio, pero se equivocaba.

Su propio padre, sin ir más lejos, defendía la pureza de sangre. Sus amigos aún clasificaban a la gente como _sangre pura_, _sangre mezclada_ o _sangre impura_, aunque delante de ella se contenían bastante. Su hermano, a veces, se comportaba tan elitista e insoportable como consideraba a Zabini. Todo eso por los padres que la gente tenía…

—Jaque mate —oyó que decía la voz de Loxely.

Giró la cabeza. Leonard miraba el tablero de ajedrez con incredulidad.

—Loxely, ¿seguro que no has jugado desde que eras pequeño? —se quejó el rubio, mientras recogía el tablero y las piezas con gesto enfurruñado.

—Seguro. Mi padre me enseñó, pero ya no me habla, así que…

A la vez, los otros tres lo miraron como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

—¿Tu padre no te habla? —repitió Gaspard, incrédulo.

—¿Se pelearon o algo? —se interesó Leonard, perspicaz.

—Pues no. Simplemente no me habla. Bueno, a veces sí, pero solo para mandarme algo.

—¿Y por qué, por los calzones de Merlín, no te habla? —dejó escapar Megera, indignada.

Ahora fue ella quien acaparó las miradas de los chicos, quienes no sabían si reírse por la frase que había soltado o alejarse antes de que la chica sacara la varita.

—No se hace a la idea de que soy mago —respondió Loxely por lo bajo, con la cara torcida para que ninguno viera su expresión.

—¿A estas alturas? —Gaspard generalmente preguntaba cosas obvias, pero aquella no lo era tanto, al menos para ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Y qué dice tu madre al respecto? —agregó Leonard —Porque si mi padre me hiciera algo así, mi madre se pondría como fiera.

—Mi madre tampoco me habla mucho.

De nuevo, el silencio se instaló en el compartimiento, pero esta vez nada lo rompió por un buen rato. Ni siquiera Megera con una de sus extravagantes exclamaciones.

—Con alguien tuviste que practicar ajedrez, entonces —indicó de pronto Leonard, regresando al tema que habían dejado hacía poco, con lo cual quiso aliviar la tensión en el ambiente —He oído que los Davies juega bien, pero claro, nunca aceptarían jugar una partida conmigo.

—¿Los Davies? ¿Rupert y Henrietta? Sí, son muy buenos.

—¿Has jugado con ellos?

De nuevo, Loxely hizo muecas y desvió la vista. Leonard miró a sus amigos y supieron que allí debía estar parte del origen de todo ese estrés que, de tanto en tanto, enfermaba al Ravenclaw.

—Una vez —contestó Loxely cuando los demás creían que no iban a saber más al respecto —Le pedí una partida a Rupert. Yo iba en primer año. Le gané y no podía creérselo. Tampoco Henrietta, así que quiso jugar conmigo. También le gané, y fue entonces cuando los dos me miraron raro y oí… Bueno, no les agradé mucho desde entonces. Y yo no volví a jugar.

—¿Qué oíste? —quiso saber Megera.

El asunto no le estaba gustando nada. Le parecía una especie de mala broma que solo era graciosa para quien la ejecutaba, pero resultaba una dolorosa sorpresa para la víctima.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué te dijeron los Davies?

—Flint, no vale la pena repetirlo…

—Entonces, vas a visitarme en Navidad y te lo voy a sacar.

—¿Qué cosa? —saltó Gaspard, pasmado, mientras Leonard componía una mueca nada afable, fijando los ojos en Loxely de forma amenazante —Piensa esas cosas antes de decirlas, Meg. Sé que a tu padre no le gustaría…

—Gaspard, estaré con tía Flora. ¿Y desde cuándo me importa lo que diga mi padre?

—¿Desde siempre? —aventuró Leonard, inseguro.

—Pues ya no. A él tampoco le parece bien que me gusten tanto las Artes Oscuras. Y si da a entender otra vez que Zabini es un buen partido para mí, me pondré enferma.

Acto seguido, Megera salió del compartimiento como vendaval, dejando a los tres chicos con cara de haber cometido un grandísimo error.

–&–

Llegar a King's Cross era más penoso cada año, pensó Wallace. Consultó su reloj y al no tener mucho tiempo, cargó sus cosas en un carrito, en completo silencio, sintiendo que el malestar por enfadar a Flint era mal presagio para el inicio de las vacaciones, ¿pero cómo arreglarlo? El regalo para ella no logró hallarlo, gracias a sus "queridos" compañeros de dormitorio…

—¿Quién es esa señora tan guapa que está con la odiosa de Flint?

La pregunta, hecha por una chica muy alta y delgada, pescó a Wallace por sorpresa en cuanto bajó del tren. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que localizó a la chica, que con aspecto más sereno que minutos atrás, charlaba con una mujer de porte altivo pero sereno, que luía un vestido muggle azul marino que contrastaba un poco con el azul claro de sus ojos. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta que caía en bucles por su nuca.

—Ni idea, con que no sea una de las Carrow…

Wallace arrugó la frente con fastidio. ¿De verdad para los magos era tan importante el apellido que se tenía? Para algunos, parecía que sí. Reuniendo valor, el muchacho inhaló profundo y decidió despedirse, era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no?

—¡Eh, Flint! —llamó, sonando ligeramente cauto.

—¡Eh, Loxely! —la joven se giró enseguida, con una enorme sonrisa, y tomándolo de un brazo, tiró de él y dijo —Tía, él es el chico del que te hablaba. Loxely, ella es tía Flora.

Intentando no mostrarse demasiado nervioso, Wallace esbozó una leve sonrisa que la mujer delante de él no tardó en corresponder.

—¿Wallace Loxely? —inquirió la mujer, Flora. Él asintió —Mucho gusto. Megera dijo que te invitó a visitarnos, y quiero que sepas que no tengo inconveniente. Megera, ¿le diste la dirección?

—Eh… —la aludida se sonrojó un poco y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando al poco rato un trozo de pergamino —¡Aquí está! Si tienes problemas para llegar, anoté el número de tía Flora…

—¿Número?

—Sí, de teléfono. Fue idea de mi marido —indicó la señora Flora, encogiéndose de hombros —Una de sus abuelas es muggle, así que quería tener forma de comunicarse con ella. Creo que te agradará, Loxely… Mi marido, quiero decir.

No muy convencido, Wallace desdobló el trozo de pergamino, leyó la dirección y arqueó una ceja, alzando la cabeza.

—¿Nottingham? —musitó, incrédulo.

—Lo sé, queda un poco lejos de Londres, pero…

—Flint, ¿recuerdas dónde vivo?

La muchacha se quedó un momento pensativa y después, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Qué tonta! ¡Nottingham! —exclamó, poniéndose colorada.

—Eso facilitará las cosas—indicó la señora Flora, contundente —A propósito, Loxely, ¿vas al andén muggle? Podrías acompañarnos un tramo, si no te importa. Me pierdo entre toda esa gente.

—Sí, claro. Tengo que tomar el autobús noctámbulo, me queda de paso…

—¿El noctámbulo? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Flint.

—Eh… Bueno, eso es…

Con la mirada de Flint fija en él, a Wallace le resultaba penoso explicarse. ¿Cómo admitir que tus padres no iban a recogerte a la estación si podían evitarlo? A veces le daban ganas de no volver a casa en vacaciones, pero tenía sus motivos para albergar esperanzas.

—Muchacho, si vas a Nottingham, podemos llevarte —indicó entonces la señora Flora con voz firme, haciendo que Wallace le hallara parecido con su sobrina.

—Señora, no quiero molestar…

—No es molestia, no te preocupes. Entonces, andando.

La señora Flora los adelantó un par de pasos y Wallace, animado por un gesto de Flint, la siguió. No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero procuró no olvidar la advertencia de Goyle sobre la familia de Flint, aunque parecía que la tía de ella no era de quienes se fijaban en el origen de un mago para aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

Si no, ¿por qué una Carrow se habría casado con un hombre que tenía familia muggle?

–&–

—¡Que tengas felices fiestas Meg! ¡Tú también, Loxely!

Gaspard alcanzó a ver a los dos muchachos salir del andén nueve y tres cuartos, por lo cual gritó su despedida antes de que ya no pudieran oírlo. Megera correspondió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa, mientras que Loxely, pálido y un tanto cauteloso, inclinaba la cabeza en señal de que lo había oído. El joven Goyle arqueó una ceja.

—¿Preparado para comprobar mis deducciones, Gaspard? —dijo entonces Leonard, que como él, esperaba a que sus padres llegaran a recogerlo.

—¿Sobre Meg y Loxely? No sé, me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

—Pero que mi teoría sea cierta es mucho más probable a que tú o yo salgamos con Adelaide por segunda vez. Aunque mi madre se peleó con la señora Pucey hace años, no le importará.

—A todo esto, Leo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa teoría?

Leonard parpadeó un par de veces con aire confundido, para enseguida ponerse serio.

—Normal que no te hayas fijado… —comentó el rubio, pero como su voz sonaba bromista, Gaspard no se molestó —¿Recuerdas cuándo fue que Megera empezó a hablarle a Loxely?

—Creo que fue en tercero, ¿no?

—Sí. Ella hacía desastres en Pociones, y no dejaba de preguntar a todo el mundo cómo podía mejorar. Pero para entonces, Megera ya había dado a entender que le gustaba investigar sobre Artes Oscuras, así que nadie le hacía caso. Según Calvert, un día renegaba de un trabajo de Pociones antes de empezar la clase de Aritmancia y Loxely, que la escuchó, le comentó que él podía ayudarle, si quería. Megera, ya desesperada entonces, le contestó que sí y quedaron de verse en la biblioteca ese mismo día. Luego resultó que a Loxely no le iba bien en Aritmancia, Megera le ayudó como "pago" por lo de Pociones y desde entonces se ven seguido para resolver tareas, que ahora son de cualquier materia. Incluso nos invitan, ¿no es eso lo mejor de todo?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu teoría?

Leonard rodó los ojos, con lo cual Gaspard pensó que había algo obvio que él no captaba.

—Creo que a Loxely le gusta Megera —respondió Leonard con firmeza, dejando atónito a Gaspard —Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio le habría hablado en ese momento, cuando estaba tan malhumorada? O eso dijo Calvert, él estaba allí. Además, a veces se le queda viendo raro, como si no se creyera que ella le haga caso, pero ahora sabemos más o menos por qué es…

—Me hago una idea —asintió Gaspard, recordando con fastidio ciertos diálogos de Loxely.

—Y Megera está feliz de que haya alguien más, aparte de nosotros y Calvert, que no la mire raro con eso de que le gusta estudiar Artes Oscuras y que su madre sea una Carrow —agregó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño al agregar —Y se preocupa más por Loxely que por nosotros.

—Eso no…

—No me refiero a que nos ignore. Me refiero a cosas tan simples como que esté enfermo o saber lo que le gusta y lo que no. Megera podrá ser un genio en Artes Oscuras, en Aritmancia y en muchas otras materias, pero para saber lo que le pasa por dentro, me sorprende que sea tan mala como en Pociones. Y por eso creo que, aunque se tarde, ella terminará saliendo con Loxely.

Después de semejante explicación, Gaspard no pudo menos que mirar a su amigo con asombro, aunque también como si hubiera perdido la razón. Aunque después de unos minutos, analizó lo recién oído y arrugó la frente, no muy contento, para luego mirar a Leonard.

—Sabes que si eso sucede, el señor Flint armará una buena, ¿verdad? —indicó.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Pero sinceramente me da igual. Lo que me preocupa es que Megera la pase mal, pero para eso estamos nosotros, ¿no?

Gaspard asintió. Quizá pocos lo entenderían, pero para él y para Leonard, Megera era una amiga muy querida, el solo pensar que a ella le pasara algo malo les dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Y sin querer, el afecto que le tenían a Megera se extendía, de manera extraña, a Loxely, porque fue gracias a ella que lo conocieron y comenzaron a cuestionar lo que sus padres a veces les decían sobre los _sangre impura_.

Por primera vez, Gaspard y Leonard estaban poniéndose, sin ser conscientes de ello, del lado de un mago hijo de muggles. Y poco sabían lo que eso tendría por consecuencia.

–&–

_Cuarto capítulo terminado. Pensé, al principio, que este mini–fic solo tendría cuatro capítulos, pero no, las ideas han fluido demasiado bien y lo alargaré un poco más. Pero no mucho, ya que tengo otros fics en los cuales trabajar y que dejé de lado por este (Bell rueda los ojos, solo ella se entiende)._

_Los alumnos de Hogwarts van en el tren camino a Londres, por las vacaciones de Navidad, y es allí cuando a los amigos de Slytherin (Megera, Gaspard y Leonard) se les va aclarando el panorama de lo que Wallace tiene que vivir a diario, tanto en el colegio como en casa, lo cual suele enfermarlo demasiado seguido. A ninguno de los tres les cabe en la cabeza algo así, por lo menos lo que respecta a los padres, aunque algunos de ellos sean de esos que todavía se fijan demasiado en la pureza de sangre. Megera invita a Wallace a visitarla en Navidad e hizo aparición mi versión de Flora Carrow, quien mencionó de pasada que está casada con un hombre que tiene, al menos, una abuela muggle, lo que quizá explique que su cuñado no la quiera mucho. ¿Con quién se casó Flora, por cierto? Hagan sus apuestas, igualmente para el marido de Hestia, que quizá haga una aparición, siendo la Navidad una festividad que suele pasarse en familia._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Conciliaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**5: Conciliaciones.**

_Tres, / cinco, seis… / cuatro, tres, / dos, cinco. / Lo sé, viene. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

A Megera le encantaba la casa de tía Flora. Le habría gustado visitarla con más frecuencia, pero debido a que ella se casó con quien su padre consideraba un _sangre mezclada_ y vivía en el mundo muggle, no resultaba fácil pedirle que fueran a Nottingham.

—Con que ella es la pequeña Megera… Ha crecido mucho.

Llegando a casa de su tía, la joven Flint se topó en la sala de estar con un hombre de aspecto joven, con el cabello negro lustroso y bien peinado, que vestía una túnica marrón que le quedaba un poco grande. Al fijarse en sus ojos, color azul cobalto, Megera creyó que era de esa clase de persona en la que se podía confiar, más cuando era familia, y respondió con timidez a su sonrisa.

—Hola, tío —musitó a modo de saludo.

—Niña, no voy a morderte —aseguró el hombre, sonriendo de lado —¿Y él quién es?

Miraba a espaldas de Megera, a la puerta principal, donde un larguirucho chico castaño se había quedado de pie, sin avanzar más, junto a dos baúles.

—Megera, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tu amigo las habitaciones de invitados? Les subiremos los baúles en un momento —intervino tía Flora, antes de ver a su marido —Winston, yo te lo explico.

El hombre, arrugando la frente, siguió a la señora Flora por un pasillo al fondo de la casa, mientras Megera se giraba hacia el muchacho castaño que, con aprensión, procuraba no mirar a su alrededor de forma demasiado curiosa.

—Anda, Loxely, sígueme.

El aludido, visiblemente nervioso, asintió y la siguió.

Aquello la sacaba de quicio, pensó Megera mientras subía una estrecha escalera de madera hacia la planta alta. Lo que más la molestaba no era la actitud de Loxely, pues la comprendía, sino lo que había sucedido para tenerlo ahora detrás de ella, camino a una habitación que no había pedido pero que aceptó sin mucha convicción.

Todo comenzó cuando tía Flora, cumpliendo su palabra, llevó a Loxely hasta su casa, conduciendo con impecable pericia un auto muggle, cosa que a Megera no sorprendía, sabía que su tía conocía bien esas cosas muggles. Resultó que la casa de Loxely quedaba un poco antes que la propia, así que tía Flora no tuvo inconveniente en dejarlo justo delante de la puerta, pero Loxely, tras sacar el baúl del portaequipaje, se había quedado inmóvil, mirando cómo un vehículo amarillo se detenía ante su casa. Megera no sabía mucho de ello, pero viendo la incomodidad de su amigo, se había animado a preguntar, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de él.

La duda se la resolvieron dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, al salir de la casa con algunas maletas que enseguida cargaron al auto amarillo.

Loxely, tragando saliva, fue hacia los que sin duda eran sus padres, los saludó y preguntó qué ocurría. Como para ello debió cruzar la acera, Megera no escuchó toda la conversación, pero por las caras de los señores Loxely, parecía que les contrariaba que su hijo los hubiera visto marcharse. Tras unos minutos hablando, durante los cuales las caras de sus padres se ponían más y más tensas, Loxely terminó aceptando algo de ambos antes de verlos subir al auto amarillo e irse, cosa que Megera no comprendía. Al regresar el muchacho junto a ella y su tía, alcanzó a ver lo que llevaba en las manos antes que lo metiera en sus bolsillos y, por alguna razón, se indignó.

Eran unas llaves, una tarjeta y lo que, si Calvert no le describió mal, parecía dinero muggle.

Loxely comenzó a balbucear entonces un rápido agradecimiento por haberlo llevado, a lo que tía Flora, sospechando algo del asunto, indagó sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Loxely respondió, con aire apesadumbrado, que sus padres salían de viaje y que le dieron dinero para sus gastos, los datos de dónde se hospedarían y las llaves de la casa. Megera le preguntó cuándo volverían y la expresión de Loxely fue tan elocuente que se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Evidentemente, los padres del muchacho no pasarían las fiestas con él.

Por fortuna, tía Flora era una mujer a quien le parecía "inadecuado" que un chico de quince años pasara solo la Navidad, así que le ordenó entrar al auto, invitándolo en ese momento a su casa. Loxely comenzó a decir algo sobre que estaría bien y que no quería molestar, pero Megera ayudó a su tía metiendo de nuevo el baúl al portaequipaje, con lo cual al otro no le quedó de otra más que acceder. En el camino, tía Flora habló de su esposo, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia, haciendo ameno el camino y asegurando que, en esas fechas, no importaría una persona más en casa.

A juzgar por la cara que puso Loxely, todavía no se fiaba de ello, pero Megera ya le haría ver que tía Flora no mentía. Por lo que recordaba de tío Winston, era un hombre agradable, solo había que encontrar la manera de abordarlo.

—Supongo que preferirás dormir en un sitio que no tenga rosa por todas partes —indicó ella, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y abriendo en la planta alta la primera puerta que halló al acabar de subir la escalera, a su derecha —Con eso de que a veces viene Hera…

—¿Hera?

—La hija de tía Hestia. Hera Victory. Aquí entre nos, no estoy segura de que el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandara a la casa correcta.

—¿La Premio Anual es tu prima? —soltó Loxely, que recordaba bien a la mencionada, una chica de Gryffindor que era poco agradable la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ajá. No se nota, ¿verdad? Tía Hestia dice que es porque se parece demasiado a su padre.

—¿En serio?

—Hace mucho que no veo a tío Bernard, pero algo gruñón sí es —Megera contuvo una risita —Usaré yo esta habitación y tía Flora dirá si te quedarás en la de enfrente o en la de Manfred…

—¿Manfred?

—Mi primo. Te diré que a tío Winston casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró de la casa en la que quedó, pero a tía Flora le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

—Manfred Vaisey, ¿te suena?

Loxely arrugó la frente, concentrado, hasta que abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Es el prefecto de Hufflepuff de nuestro curso!

—Exacto.

—¿Y por qué no vino con nosotros?

—Se quedó en el colegio. Dice que adelantará tareas, pero creo que va a quedar con su novia.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Megera hizo señas para que abandonaran la habitación y bajaran la escalera. Sin querer, alcanzaron a oír las voces del matrimonio Vaisey.

—¿Solo se te ocurrió? —decía entonces tío Winston, sonando un poco enfadado.

—Por Merlín, no es tan grave. Megera dice que…

—¡Por eso mismo! Esa clase de muchachos acaban mal, ¿o te olvidas de Harper?

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, el cual aprovechó Megera para bajar los últimos escalones pisando fuerte, anunciando su presencia.

—Tía Flora —llamó, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que le salió —¿En qué habitación se va a quedar Loxely? Porque yo tomaré la que a veces le prestan a Hera…

—La que queda enfrente de la tuya, querida. Manfred es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas, se daría cuenta si alguien estuvo en su habitación. Por cierto, iremos al Big Ben en Año Nuevo.

—¿Al Big Ben? ¡Estupendo! ¿Y a qué hora cenamos? Estoy hambrienta.

—En media hora. Winston, sube los baúles, ¿sí?

Mientras tía Flora cruzaba una puerta batiente, el recién nombrado mostró un fingido fastidio antes de sacar la varita y apuntarle a los baúles, que se desvanecieron en un parpadeo.

—¿Eso es demasiado complicado? —se interesó Megera enseguida —Tío, dime, ¿cómo se mandan los baúles? ¿Y llegan a la habitación correcta solo con que lo pienses?

—Los encantamientos con Flo, por favor —indicó tío Winston, sonriendo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Seguro que puedes decirme algo…

—Quizá… ¿Su profesor de Encantamientos qué les está enseñando?

—¿La profesora Nicté? Un montón de hechizos de cambios y animación, aparte de unos cuantos de su país que son bastante buenos.

—¿Nicté? Qué apellido tan raro. ¿Esa mujer de dónde es?

—De México, creo.

Después de eso, la charla entre Megera y su tío se centró en la correcta ejecución de algunos hechizos que a ella le interesaban especialmente, procurando no olvidarse de Loxely, incluyéndolo en cuando contaba cómo uno que otro compañero era pésimo en la asignatura.

—Deberías haber visto lo que le pasó a Finnigan cuando practicamos el mover a un compañero que fingiera estar desmayado. ¿Te acuerdas, Loxely? Pronunció el _**Mobilicorpus**_, le apuntó a Duke y luego lo dejó caer desde medio metro de altura, ¡hasta a mí me dolió el golpe!

—Sí, fue bastante gracioso —indicó el muchacho, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¡Loxely! —llamó repentinamente tía Flora, asomando la cabeza por la puerta batiente —¿Hay algo que te disguste comer? ¿O tienes alguna alergia?

—Yo… —el chico, claramente, se desconcertó con la pregunta, así que arrugó la frente por unos segundos y finalmente, contestó con timidez —Eh… Soy alérgico a la canela, señora Vaisey.

—De acuerdo. Y puedes llamarme Flora.

Antes que Loxely pudiera argumentar algo en contra de eso, la mujer regresó a la cocina.

—Flo siempre tan pendiente de esas cosas… —comentó tío Winston, meneando la cabeza.

—Tío, ¿veremos a tía Hestia durante las fiestas? —quiso saber Megera de repente.

—Posiblemente. Ella y Bernie cierran la botica en la semana de Navidad.

—¡A cenar!

De momento, la plática quedó allí ante el llamado de tía Flora. Megera, alegre, miró de reojo a Loxely, hallándolo como encogido, temeroso incluso.

Suspiró. Que el muchacho se sintiera a gusto iba a tomar su tiempo.

–&–

Conforme pasaba la velada, Wallace fue sintiendo que se hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero no atinaba a descubrir por qué.

—… Entonces le dije, "Cornfoot, por Merlín, ¡el pobre hombre tiene fideos en lugar de pelo! ¡Deben mandar a la Patrulla por el responsable!". Y solo me miró como si fuera un gusarajo para luego largarse. Ese hombre me saca de quicio, la verdad. Por fortuna Longbottom pasó por allí y me sugirió ir directamente con los de la Patrulla, porque aunque sonara gracioso, ese hechizo no era una simple broma, algo me lo decía…

—¿No decías que Longbottom estaba en otro departamento?

—Sí, en Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Aunque se cambió de área hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasó con el hombre que tenía fideos en la cabeza? —quiso saber Flint, que hacía visibles esfuerzos por no reírse.

—Pues que fue la Patrulla y corroboró lo que dije, que el pobre tipo era un muggle que seguramente, hizo enfadar a uno de esos que todavía piensan como mortífagos…

—Flo, tranquila —musitó el señor Vaisey con voz sosegada.

—Bueno, pero me entienden, ¿no? Fue una broma de muy mal gusto. Ahora estoy más de acuerdo con algunos de los archivos que he estado revisando, sobre leyes impulsadas por el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles…

—¿Eso existe? —Flint, haciendo una mueca, sonó incrédula.

—Sí. Quisieron deshacerlo cuando Arthur Weasley y su compañero Perkins se jubilaron, pero de pronto tuvieron seis solicitudes para ingresar allí, así que siguió funcionando.

—¿Y qué se necesita para ingresar? —inquirió de pronto Wallace.

Los Vaisey y Flint lo miraron con notoria confusión.

—¿Al departamento…? Vamos, Loxely, puedes hacer algo mejor —aseguró Flint, risueña.

—Quizá. Pero si empiezo haciendo bien algo pequeño dentro del Ministerio, con el tiempo no podrán negarme un cambio o un ascenso, ¿verdad?

—En teoría —dijo la señora Vaisey, asintiendo con la cabeza —Porque Weasley hacía un buen trabajo, pero nunca supe que le subieran el sueldo. Supongo que conocen a algún Weasley.

—¡A varios! —soltó Flint, risueña —Hace dos años se graduaron los hijos de los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, ahora está allí la hija del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y los hijos del señor Longbottom, ¿no es su madre una Weasley?

—Exacto —asintió el señor Vaisey —Jugaba para las Holyhead Harpies. Ahora las entrena.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesito…? —quiso volver a preguntar Wallace, pero Flint lo cortó.

—Por Merlín, Loxely, comprendo que quieras ayudar a los muggles, pero tienes demasiado cerebro para ese departamento. ¿Por qué no ingresas a otro y desde allí, les echas una mano? Si los pintas bien ante todo el mundo, podrías hacer que les fuera mejor.

—Megera, eres brillante —indicó la señora Vaisey con orgullo, mirando a su sobrina.

Allí fue cuando Wallace supo qué le causaba aquel extraño pesar. Estaba en una cena como hacía mucho que no vivía, en familia, charlando de todo y a la vez de nada.

De repente, sintió que el nudo en la garganta se apretaba, cerrándola, pero aún tenía algo de comida en el plato, por lo que lentamente, se forzó a terminarla.

—No digas tonterías, tía —indicó Flint, haciendo un mohín —Si fuera brillante, lograría lo que se me diera la gana. Y Pociones es mi tortura, si tía Hestia lo supiera…

—Pero Hestia también era mala en Pociones —recordó el señor Vaisey, risueño, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de advertencia de su mujer —Comenzó a mejorar en tercero, cuando Bernie aceptó echarle una mano después de que hiciera estallar el caldero por quinta vez consecutiva, ¡y era el primer mes de clases! A Snape no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La señora Vaisey terminó riendo junto a su sobrina por la anécdota, pero Wallace se contuvo.

Aquellas no eran historias que él debiera saber. Esa no era su familia.

—Me recuerda… Me recuerda el curso pasado… —quiso explicar Flint, recuperando el aliento tras unas buenas carcajadas —¿Sabes de qué hablo, Loxely? De la poción de Gaspard…

—Ah, sí… —dijo Wallace con vaguedad, para después tragar lo último que le quedaba de cena con gran dificultad.

—¡Debiste verlo, tía! Gaspard lo hacía bien, al menos eso parecía, pero de pronto la poción comenzó a burbujear muchísimo, hasta que se desbordó, le apagó el fuego y habría derretido la mesa si Snape no la desvanece.

—¿Y cuál poción era?

—La infladora, si no mal recuerdo.

—Bueno, es hora del postre —la señora Vaisey, animada, se puso de pie —Me dio tiempo de hornear tu favorito, Megera, pastel de chocolate con la receta de Phonie…

—¡Gracias, tía! Oye, Loxely, ¿tienes un postre favorito?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Wallace, que desde hacía unos instantes solo buscaba una excusa para retirarse, miró a Flint como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Postre? —inquirió por lo bajo.

—Sí, postre. ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Como casi de todo, Flint. A menos que tenga canela, claro…

—Vamos, debes tener algo que te guste más que cualquier otra cosa…

—No importa, luego nos lo dirá —apuntó la señora Vaisey, conciliadora, antes de ir a la cocina.

—A menos que seas como yo, Loxely, y no te agraden mucho los dulces —apuntó en ese momento el señor Vaisey, bromeando.

—Tío, este chico puede comer más que Gaspard. Y eso es mucho decir.

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Acaso los elfos domésticos ya no los alimentan bien?

—Eso…

Wallace vio a Flint apretar los labios y dedicarle una breve mirada. Seguramente no quería decirle a su tío lo que él le comentó sobre su "problema" a la hora de comer.

—Las rondas nos tienen caminando de un lado a otro del castillo —decidió explicar.

—Ah, ¿también eres prefecto? Me imagino que tus padres…

—¡El pastel! —anunció la señora Vaisey, depositando sobre la mesa el mencionado postre.

Solo eso evitó que Wallace ya no pudiera probar ni un bocado más.

–&–

No podía dormir. Y no tenía relación con el hecho de estar en una cama que no era la suya.

Después de voltearse innumerables veces, intentando hallar la comodidad, se sentó. No tenía ningún sentido querer conciliar el sueño de esa forma. Pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer.

La habitación no ofrecía nada que pudiera ayudarle. Era sencilla, de paredes de un color verde muy pálido, y aparte de la cama, solo había un armario, una silla y el baúl con sus cosas. Quizá debiera sacar alguno de sus libros y leer hasta que se le cerraran los ojos, pero le daba pánico la mañana siguiente. Tal vez por eso no podía dormir.

De pronto, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y al segundo siguiente, ésta se abría para dar paso a una cabeza con el pelo revuelto en la coronilla y ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh, Loxely… —musitó Megera, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Eh, Flint —Wallace devolvió el saludo de forma automática, antes de ponerse de pie —¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo… Quería saber…

—Espera, no te quedes de pie —Wallace señaló la silla, mientras él mismo se sentaba en la cama, aunque no tardó en bajar de ella y acomodarse en el suelo.

—¿Y por qué te sientas allí? —inquirió Megera, sin comprender y ocupando la silla.

—La cama no me gusta —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la vista —¿Decías que querías saber algo?

Al oír eso, Megera hizo una mueca, sin mirar a Wallace, quien por su parte, la veía con atención, esperando lo que fuera que se le ocurriera decir con aspecto melancólico.

—¿Te sentiste mal, verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, tras debatirse mentalmente entre hablar o mejor quedarse callada, para no cometer un error —En la cena, me refiero…

—No te preocupes.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato, con Megera viendo hacia la única ventana de la habitación y con Wallace con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

—No lo comprendo —dijo de pronto ella, con voz baja y suave, como sin querer —Se supone que… Cuando la segunda guerra acabó, todo el mundo hablaba de dejar atrás el pasado, de no cometer los mismos errores… Al menos eso me ha contado mi madre.

—Supongo que para algunas personas no es fácil —indicó Wallace, también en susurros, fijando la vista en Megera sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Pero deberían intentarlo, ¿no? Me refiero a… No deberían seguir pensando ciertas cosas que hicieron posibles las dos guerras. Te lo dije, ¿cierto? Que tía Flora y tía Hestia seguían en el colegio cuando estaban allí sus primos.

—¿No fue casi al final de ese curso cuando se dio la Batalla de Hogwarts?

—Sí. Ellas evacuaron el castillo, con el resto de Slytherin, porque sabían que si sus primos las veían, no iban a detenerse y las matarían. Tenían mucho miedo. Y cuando volvieron al colegio para los ÉXTASIS, apenas si hicieron amigos, todo por apellidarse Carrow…

—Los demás querían culpar a alguien, Flint, y no lo digo porque lo considere correcto.

—Ya sé que no eres esa clase de persona. Menos por cómo te han tratado.

En ese momento, Megera le dedicó al muchacho una de sus famosas miradas duras, poniendo una expresión realmente hosca.

—Parece que eso te hacen a ti —alegó sin miramientos, aunque su tono de voz no había cambiado en absoluto —Por lo que he visto, te tratan como si tú mismo te hubieras tatuado la marca y te lanzaras a asesinar gente sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué, Loxely? ¿Lo sabes?

Wallace negó con la cabeza. Esa pregunta se la había hecho incontables veces. No recordaba haber hecho algo que ofendiera a los demás y sin embargo, debía tolerar que hasta en la sala común de Ravenclaw lo dejaran de lado, por más que se mostrara amistoso o, cuando menos, neutral. Aunque siendo honesto, admitía que todo empeoró cuando empezó a tratar a Megera, pero para entonces le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran de él. A fin de cuentas, a nadie le importaba.

Ese pensamiento era demasiado deprimente. Wallace sintió la familiar sensación del estómago revuelto y de la garganta dolorosamente cerrada, por lo que respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, tal como la señora Finch–Fletchley le recomendaba siempre. Ella insistía en que su problema era mental y quizá fuera cierto, pero ¿cómo superar la tensión y el pánico causados por la indiferencia colectiva, si nunca terminaba y al ir a casa, recibía más de lo mismo? Con sus padres se sentía un extraño por ser mago y en Hogwarts, se sentía un bicho raro por tener padres muggles.

—Debe ser espantoso —supuso acertadamente Megera —Al menos yo sé por qué me toman el pelo y esas cosas. Pero ahora sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, ¿verdad? A los chicos y a mí.

—Yo no diría eso de Howard.

—Lo sé. Pero hablaba de Leonard y de Gaspard. Les agradas, aunque finjan que no.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Wallace no quiso mostrar lo mucho que esas palabras lo habían animado. Era como si quisiera decir en voz alta un deseo: se sentía feliz por pensarlo, pero de hablar, quizá se desvanecería en el aire.

Aunque un poco de esperanza no le caería mal.

—Tarta de durazno.

—¿Qué? —Megera se desconcertó con aquello, y con toda razón.

—Ese es mi postre favorito. Mi madre solía prepararla para mi cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? Mi madre les ordena a los elfos que me prepararan pastel de chocolate ese día.

—¿Es tu favorito?

—Sí, sobre todo la receta de mi madre, lleva por relleno jalea de calabaza.

—Solo a ti te gustaría algo así… Pero considerando que tu cumpleaños es en Halloween…

Megera asintió, sonriendo, aunque se sorprendió un poco de que Wallace supiera ese dato.

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Loxely?

—El veintiocho.

—¿El veintiocho de qué?

—De este mes.

—¿Es broma?

Al ver que Wallace negaba con la cabeza, Megera no supo qué sentir. Si se basaba en lo poco que ahora sabía, los Loxely no tenían el menor reparo en marcharse de viaje dejando a su hijo solo sin ningún tipo de celebración de por medio. Peor aún, estaba segura de que ni siquiera le habían comprado regalos. Ella podría quejarse mucho de sus padres y sus prejuicios, pero nunca tenía dudas de que la querían, y también a su hermano Thaddeus.

Ya tenía planes para los próximos días. Y Wallace también, aunque no lo supiera.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean al quinto capítulo que, si no me fallan las cuentas, es el más largo de este mini–fic… al menos hasta el momento._

_Megera llega feliz de la vida a casa de su tía Flora, cuyo marido tiene por apellido Vaisey (sí, es el mismo del canon que se menciona en _HP6_, yo solo le di nombre de pila). En mi fic, Flora no se lleva bien con su cuñado porque su marido tiene parientes muggles, pero a ella no le importa mucho, será porque Marcus no es santo de su devoción (¿y de quién, con la cara que se carga?). Por cierto imprevisto (ahora mismo las lectoras deben estar haciendo fila para maldecir a los Loxely), Wallace también pasará las fiestas con los Vaisey, enterándose así que Megera tiene primos: una chica de Gryffindor que es Premio Anual y otro de su mismo curso, prefecto y en Hufflepuff. Si mis lectores de la _Saga HHP_ creen que me ando contradiciendo con algún dato, pues díganmelo, ya ven que con tanto personaje que manejo, a veces yo solita me confundo._

_Ahora bien, según lo que tengo planeado para este fic, el final está cerca. Me está gustando mucho escribir a Megera, a Wallace y compañía, pero si me extiendo demasiado, quizá no pueda hacerles un lugarcito en _EIM_ (la entrega en curso de la _Saga HHP_), lo cual se me antoja un montón. Eso y que quiero concentrarme en otros fics, y aunque no quiera, este ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo para escribir en estos momentos._

_Dato aparte, ¡incluí el último dato que me sortearon en el desafío! Como para no distinguirlo, la verdad. Prácticamente ya estaba escribiendo el final de este fic cuando me di cuenta de mi error al postergar la aparición del hechizo _Mobilicurpus_, hasta que me estrujé el cerebro, me regresé un poco y logré colarlo. No es lo más original, pero según lo que me dijeron en el foro, con eso bastará. Y ahora sí descansa mi alma (?)_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	6. Fiestas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**6: Fiestas.**

_Toca con tu dedo mi labio, / hazme suplicarte por tocarte con él. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

Por un momento, Wallace estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo.

—¿Seguro que nadie va a hacernos nada? —preguntó Flint en un murmullo.

—Vamos, es un simple supermercado.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, has de haber venido un montón de veces.

Lo dicho, Wallace se aguantaba la risa por algún milagro… y por las posibles represalias que le caerían encima si hacía enfadar a la única chica de su curso que conocía más de una forma de darte un paseo por el infierno (por decirlo amablemente).

—Solo sígueme y observa lo que hago. Verás que no es complicado.

Flint hizo un mohín, arrugando la nariz, lo cual hizo sonreír a Wallace antes de entrar.

El mencionado supermercado era un local más bien pequeño, en una de las orillas del barrio donde vivían los Vaisey. A la tía de Flint no se le ocurrió nada más fácil que enviar a sus jóvenes huéspedes por algunos víveres que necesitaría para la cena de esa noche, indicándoles el camino para llegar, pero mientras Wallace asentía de buena gana, recibiendo el dinero y la lista de compra, Flint había puesto tal cara que cualquiera creería que iría a lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido.

—Es una tienda como cualquiera —aseguro el muchacho, intentando calmarla cuando, junto a la entrada, tomó un cesto metálico —Tu tía no nos pidió mucho, aquí cabrá todo.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Flint, incrédula.

—Claro. Ahora, no te separes demasiado, como es día festivo, está a reventar.

En eso el joven no mentía. Los comercios, sin importar su tipo, solían aumentar su número de visitantes cuando el asueto era nacional. Vigilando de reojo que Flint no se separara de él más de dos pasos, Wallace echó un vistazo a su alrededor, consultó la lista de compra que llevaba en la mano derecha y enseguida supo a dónde ir primero.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su acompañante, señalando un pasillo que dejaban atrás.

—Electrónicos. Ya sabes, televisores, computadoras, equipos de sonido…

—He visto algunos en casa de tía Hestia, pero no sé cómo se usan.

—Me lo imaginé. Mira, por aquí.

Flint lo seguía de cerca, además de que el abrigo que traía encima, de un blanquecino tono amarillo, era inconfundible. Wallace no tuvo ningún problema en recorrer la tienda, mostrarle algunas cosas e ir llenando el cesto con lo que Flora Vaisey les había encargado.

—¿En qué piensa tu tía, que nos pidió vino tinto? —alegó el chico casi al final, en el pasillo de vinos y licores, buscando la marca que estaba anotada en la lista —Espero que nos lo quieran vender, somos menores de edad.

—¿Y se nos nota mucho? —soltó la joven.

Wallace recorrió con los ojos, brevemente, la coleta alta en la que Flint recogió su cabello oscuro, luego sus ojos, después el conjunto general de su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—A ti quizá no, pero a mí sí. Creo que será mejor que pagues tú.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si no sé nada de dinero muggle!

—No hay problema. Haré la cuenta, te daré el dinero justo y ya está.

—Eres bueno para las cuentas, ¿no?

—Tengo qué. Cada verano soy yo el que hace las conversiones de euros a galeones.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tu padre lleva poco dinero cuando van de compras?

—No, es que… ¿Acaso lo viste este verano conmigo, Flint?

La chica, tras fruncir el ceño por un momento, puso cara de espanto.

—Loxely, lo siento, ¡de verdad! No sé por qué…

—No te preocupes. A decir verdad, mis padres fueron una sola vez conmigo. Antes de primer año. Yo estaba encantado con todo lo que veía, pero ellos no. Miraban cada cosa mágica con una mueca de miedo, y no te imaginas el alboroto que armaron en Gringotts… Creí que los duendes se enojarían y nos echarían.

Wallace finalmente encontró la marca de vino que necesitaban y tomó dos botellas, para luego meterlas al cesto y consultar la lista, sonriendo al comprobar que habían terminado.

—¡Pero miren nada más! Es "Mondadientes" Loxely.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño miró por encima de su hombro. Se encontró con un muchacho que quizá fuera de su edad, aunque no lo parecía debido a su estatura y su corpulencia. Le recordó vagamente a Gaspard Goyle, solo que sin su aire acostumbrado de despiste.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con voz seria. No quería causar líos y menos delante de Flint.

—¿Ya no me recuerdas? —el otro, sonriendo de lado, miró a Wallace con sorna —De la primaria Sherwood. Doug Tucker.

Wallace hizo un gesto de interrogación, queriendo mostrar que no sabía de quién le hablaba, cuando recordaba perfectamente ese nombre. Con mayor razón no quería problemas.

—¡Sigues tan raro como siempre! ¿Qué, ahora que vas a un internado ya tienes amigos?

—En serio, ¿quién eres tú? —repitió Wallace, aunque un poco más débil que antes.

—A mí no me engañas, eres Loxely. ¿Ya dejaste de ser un fenómeno?

—¿Y tú cuándo dejas de ser idiota? —se metió Flint inesperadamente, ceñuda.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Loxely! ¿Dejas que una chica tan fea como esta te defienda?

La cara de Flint se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, al tiempo que apretaba los temblorosos labios. Wallace, que creyó que había tenido suficiente, dejó de mirar a Tucker.

—Hay que irnos —le musitó a la joven, comenzando a caminar.

—Yo no olvido, Loxely, sé que aquella vez fuiste tú. Fenómeno.

Antes que Wallace tuviera oportunidad de quedarse petrificado del susto o algo por el estilo, Flint le sujetó un brazo y lo arrastró a donde se veían algunas filas de personas, que seguramente era donde se podía pagar. Se formaron tras una anciana diminuta de abrigo verde y entonces fue cuando la chica lo sacudió un poco, obligándolo a dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

—Ah, el dinero —dijo él, metiendo la lista de compra en un bolsillo y sacando varios billetes de otro —¡Demonios, los precios! —sacó de nuevo la lista y no habían avanzado ni dos sitios cuando sonrió —Ya está. Ahora te doy lo que…

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

Wallace miró a Flint procurando que no se le notara el susto que había pasado. Halló a la muchacha a la expectativa, incluso ansiosa.

—No sé quién…

—Quizá yo no entienda de muggles, pero sí sé que tu apellido no es muy común.

—No te preocupes, no es…

En ese momento, la voz de la cajera los llamó. Wallace, renegando mentalmente, tuvo que hacer el pago de la mercancía, aunque tuvieron suerte y no les dijeron nada sobre presentar identificaciones que acreditaran su mayoría de edad, por aquello de que llevaban vino. Finalmente, cada uno con una bolsa en las manos, Flint y él abandonaron la tienda.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir…?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —reconoció Wallace finalmente, sin mucho ánimo —Tendría unos seis años. Todos a esa edad odian las matemáticas, pero a mí me encantaban. Me siguen gustando, de hecho —admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa entre alegre y avergonzada —Por alguna razón, a mis compañeros les pareció que era demasiado raro y cada vez que les hablaba, me daban la espalda o se ponían a platicar unos con otros.

—¡Te ignoraban!

—Sí. Poco a poco dejé de intentar platicar con ellos, solo iba a la escuela, hacía lo mejor que podía y volvía a casa. A mi madre le pareció extraño que ya no le contara nada de mi día, ¿pero qué le decía, que era como un fantasma? Pero una noche, mientras cenábamos, me preguntó tantas veces lo que pasaba que me enfadé, estalló la lámpara del techo y la mesa tembló.

—Magia accidental, ¿no?

—Ajá. Creo que siempre han tenido miedo desde entonces. Mis padres, quiero decir. Y después de eso, ellos… Bueno, mi madre dejó de insistir con el tema de la escuela, te lo aseguro. Pero tuvo que hacer caso cuando la llamó una profesora. Algo sobre un "incidente" en el recreo.

Al relatar eso, Wallace no pensó que la pasaría mal. Pero se equivocó: se tensaba poco a poco, listo para lo que pasaría cuando terminara. Flint no querría volver a hablarle, estaba seguro.

—Ni siquiera sé bien qué pasó. Tucker empezó, eso sí lo recuerdo, después otros hicieron lo mismo que él y… Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaban en el suelo. Decían que los había empujado un "fantasma". Que yo era malo. Ahora que lo pienso, debió ser algo parecido al encantamiento repulsor, solo que demasiado fuerte. Solo eso explicaría que por la tarde, un mago con el traje más horrible que he visto mi vida nos visitara de parte del Departamento de Educación Mágica y les explicara a mis padres que era mago.

—¿Qué hizo ese Tucker? —inquirió Flint, frunciendo el ceño.

Al verla, Wallace de inmediato recordó la cara de Marcus Flint en una de las fotos donde salía todavía con el uniforme de los Wanderers. Ella daba miedo, aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

—No quiero decirlo —se atrevió a confesar, esperando no sonar tan patético como creía.

—De acuerdo. Pero recuérdame buscar a ese tipo en cuanto tenga diecisiete.

—No tienes qué…

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! He leído sobre unos cuantos trucos que no dejan rastro.

Aunque Wallace debía sentirse asustado por semejante insinuación, no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Más que nunca, se convenció de que Flint lo consideraba un amigo.

–&–

El aspecto de una cocina, según tía Flora, era una de las tantas señales de la calidad de quien cocinaba allí. Megera había probado su comida y sabía que era buena, aunque no se imaginaba que, para la cena de Navidad, los ingredientes y los trastos estuvieran desperdigados por todas partes, cortándose solos o simplemente flotando.

—¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso, tía? —pidió Megera cuando vio que, en el aire, un batidor de globo removía con brío una mezcla blanquecina.

—Por supuesto. Aunque creí que los encantamientos culinarios no eran de tu interés.

Megera tuvo que esforzarse porque su cara no mostrara signos de vergüenza. Su tía estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía la menor intención de confesar el origen de su repentina curiosidad.

—Cuando volví ayer del Ministerio, pude comprar lo que me pediste —indicó tía Flora, sonriendo con cierto aire de superioridad que la joven de inmediato relacionó con su madre —¿Se puede saber por qué no esperaste? Hoy pudiste buscar todo eso con Loxely.

—Eso… El cumpleaños de Loxely es en unos días, así que…

—Ah, comprendo. Es una sorpresa. A propósito… —tía Flora apuntó la varita a la puerta con una despreocupación fingida que no ocultaba del todo su repentina seriedad —¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Perdón?

—No soy tonta. Aunque lo intenta esconder, he notado que Loxely no come mucho. Freddy tiene su edad, sé lo que es alimentar a un muchacho. ¿Le pasa algo a tu amigo, verdad?

—Yo… Es que… No me dijo que lo guardara en secreto, pero…

—Pero es demasiado personal como para contarlo a cualquiera.

Megera asintió, sin atreverse a mirar a su tía a la cara.

—De acuerdo. Por un momento creí que le disgustaba algo de lo que he cocinado. Pero querida, ¿come más aquí o en el colegio?

—Siempre lo he visto comer mucho en el colegio, aunque… Bueno, últimamente no.

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Pese a sí misma, Megera sonrió un poco. Tía Flora siempre le había parecido demasiado comprensiva para haber estado en Slytherin en sus años de colegio, pero como empezaba a confirmar, la casa de Hogwarts a la que vas no determina toda tu personalidad.

—Creo que es algo mental —se atrevió a decir tras pensarlo un poco —Aquí parece que ha comido con más ganas porque no estamos presionados con hacer un montón de trabajos, ya sabes, es nuestro año de TIMO'S. Puedo… Puedo preguntarle algunas cosas, tía, como lo que más le gusta, y si no te importa…

—Por supuesto. Incluso puedo enseñarte a cocinar, si quieres. Phonie no es muy buena, comprendo que ni le pasara por la cabeza preguntarte…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Bueno, con lo que me compraste… Hay algo que quiero intentar…

Megera tomó aire y por fin pudo sonreír, al tiempo que veía a su tía quien, en ese instante, agitaba la varita por encima de su cabeza e hizo que un par de cuencos vaciaran su contenido en un recipiente más grande, donde una cuchara los mezcló con suavidad.

—¡Flo! ¿Estás en casa? —gritó la voz de tío Winston desde el exterior de la cocina.

Tía Flora, frunciendo el ceño, apuntó de nuevo a la puerta con la varita.

—¡En la cocina, Winston! —respondió.

Al poco rato, su tío entró a la atestada cocina. Megera lo miró con toda la intención de saludarlo y preguntarle qué tal le había ido, pues tuvo que darse una vuelta por el Ministerio pese a ser Navidad, pero la cara del hombre mostraba de todo, menos alegría.

—¿Ha llegado _El Profeta_? —inquirió, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

—No, me habría dado cuenta —tía Flora señaló una pequeña ventana cuadrada sobre el fregadero, en ese momento cerrada, que daba al jardín trasero—¿Por qué?

—En el Ministerio no hablan de otra cosa. Hagen atacó otra vez. En Estados Unidos.

—¿Estados Unidos?

La voz de Loxely desde la puerta de la cocina sobresaltó a los otros tres. Sonaba incrédulo, con un deje de pánico que Megera jamás le había escuchado.

—El Centro Rockefeller —especificó tío Winston, más serio que nunca —Muchacho, ¿qué sucede? —atacado por una repentina sospecha, inquirió —¿A dónde fueron de viaje tus padres?

Loxely apretó los labios, como queriendo contener lo que pugnaba por salir de su boca, y de pronto Megera quiso salir de allí, no escuchar, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saber.

—Manhattan —musitó el chico finalmente, abriendo y cerrando las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas —No estoy seguro… Dijeron algo de ver un árbol… —de repente, buscó en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar lo que parecía una tarjeta —Señor, ¿puedo…?

—¿Tienes cómo contactarlos? —aventuró tío Winston, a lo que Loxely asintió —Ven conmigo. El teléfono está en mi despacho.

Los dos varones salieron de la cocina, dejando a tía Flora paralizada.

Megera no estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Era una broma? Después de todo lo que debía pasar Loxely, ¿sería posible que algo más llegara a causarle otra herida?

—Querida —llamó tía Flora cuando se recuperó de la impresión —Terminemos con la cena. Tanto si ha pasado algo malo como si no, la vamos a necesitar.

La chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

–&–

La noche de Navidad, una mujer con bucles castaños muy cortos llegó del brazo de un hombre de cabello negro y expresión huraña a la casa de los Vaisey, ambos seguidos de cerca por una chica alta que sin lugar a dudas era su hija.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —saludó la mujer en cuanto le abrió la puerta quien parecía una perfecta copia suya, solo que con el cabello más largo —¡Flora! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Hestia. ¡Bernard, Hera, bienvenidos! ¡Pero pasen, por favor!

Ya en la sala, los Victory acabaron con los saludos de rigor y comenzaron una plática simple sobre los trabajos de los adultos.

—Tía, ¿es verdad que vino Megera? —preguntó Hera Victory, cuando se aburrió de escuchar anécdotas de su tío sobre los jugadores de quidditch que a veces veía en su departamento.

—Sí, está arriba. Baja en un momento. Eso me recuerda, tenemos un invitado —la señora Vaisey miró a su hermana y a su cuñado con una sonrisa pequeña, triste —Es amigo de Megera.

—¿Y eso?

—Al pobre chico sus padres lo dejaron plantado. ¿Puedes creerlo? Vino a casa para las fiestas y ellos se marcharon de viaje. Son el tipo de muggles que le dan mala fama a los suyos.

—¿Muggles? —Hera hizo una mueca de desdén.

—No pongas esa cara, hija. No está bien —indicó el señor Victory enseguida.

La aludida asintió, avergonzándose un poco. Su padre era hijo de muggles, por eso ella, desde pequeña, conoció tanto ese mundo como el mágico. Solo que de un tiempo a la fecha, cierta clase de muggles le resultaban, directamente, desagradables.

—¿Y quién es el chico? —quiso saber, de pronto interesada.

—Wallace Loxely. Es del curso de Megera y Freddy, va a Ravenclaw.

La joven asintió. Recordaba a Loxely. En las reuniones de prefectos siempre se sentaba junto a su prima, aunque era raro que no hablara mucho con sus compañeros de casa presentes.

Después de unos minutos, tras soportar un poco más la plática de sus padres y sus tíos, Hera decidió escabullirse con la excusa de ir al baño. Para eso debía subir a la planta alta. Pensó que a Megera no le importaría si pasaban un rato juntas antes de la cena, y que quizá le presentara a Loxely, que le daba la impresión de ser buena persona.

Pero no pudo charlar con su prima. Al llegar arriba, vio que una de las puertas de los dormitorios estaba entreabierta y escuchó un diálogo.

—Ya verás que están bien, Loxely.

Ah, con que Megera estaba con su amigo. Hera se preguntaba, sinceramente, qué le vería de interesante a Loxely, quien rara vez abría la boca, según lo que había escuchado. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó donde estaba, parada en el inicio de la escalera, dando la espalda a la puerta.

—Pero no me contestaron. Es un caos allá, ¿cómo voy a saber…?

—¡No digas tonterías! Tú mismo lo has dicho, es un caos. No tardarán en llamarte.

—¡Eso es! Flint, si intentan llamarme, no voy a enterarme, porque no estaré en casa. ¡Tengo que irme a casa! Entonces quizá…

—Hoy es muy tarde para que vayas. Y no voy a permitir que plantes a tía Flora y a su cena.

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Aunque esos dos no se lo merezcan.

—¡Son mis padres!

Hera pensó que esa conversación era demasiado extraña. Sin embargo, no se movió.

—Lo siento, Loxely, pero eso es lo que me desagrada más. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí? Parece que en esto no lograremos ponernos de acuerdo.

Se hizo el silencio. Hera estuvo a punto de volverse para poder espiar por la rendija de la puerta, pero se detuvo porque Megera hizo una pregunta bastante interesante.

—Loxely, ¿crees que alguien como yo podría gustarle a los chicos?

—¿Que si tú podrías…? —la voz del muchacho sonó confundida, baja y ahogada, como si no pudiera usarla correctamente —No lo sé, Flint. En primer lugar, ¿a qué te refieres con "alguien como tú"? ¿A una prefecta a la que le chiflan las Artes Oscuras y es amiga de alguien como yo?

—¿Y tú a qué te refieres con eso?

Rodeos, Hera los odiaba. Esta vez sí iba a girarse para entrar a la habitación, cuando una explicación bastante larga de Loxely la detuvo. ¿Quién diría que ese chico podía decir tanto?

—Soy patético, ¿de acuerdo, Flint? Me seleccionaron en la casa de los inteligentes y ni siquiera puedo aprobar solo la asignatura que más me gusta. A todo Ravenclaw le daría igual si decidiera no volver al colegio ahora mismo; es más, incluso harían una fiesta para celebrarlo. Y mis propios padres prefieren largarse de viaje cuando va a ser mi cumpleaños porque me tienen miedo. Aún no entiendo que gente como tus amigos y tú me dirija la palabra.

—Los chicos no sé, pero yo te hablo porque… ¡Pues porque eres tú! —de acuerdo, lo que Megara acababa de decir no sonaba demasiado coherente, pero Hera la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de aclarar cualquier duda —Me tratas bien. No me ves como un bicho raro y… Bueno, sé que sonará absurdo, pero desde hace un tiempo creo que me gustas.

Esta vez el silencio fue un poco más prolongado, por lo que Hera se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro y, poco a poco, acercarse a la puerta entreabierta, esperando vislumbrar a su prima después de haber soltado semejante afirmación. Y a Loxely. Seguro el chico estaba pasmado.

Sin embargo, no vio nada. Desde donde se hallaba, no podía abarcar todo el dormitorio, por lo que supuso que estarían sentados en el extremo de la cama que quedaba oculto a sus ojos. Conteniendo un bufido, Hera prefirió bajar, suponiendo que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse de cómo terminaba aquello.

De no ser Megera su prima, una noticia así se la contaría enseguida a Pía y a Erica.

–&–

_Sean bienvenidos al capítulo que debió salir desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque el título lo quería usar hace rato, pero la trama no me dejaba (Bell rueda los ojos, ya anda desvariando)._

_Después de una rápida visita a un supermercado (cosa que para Megera es una completa novedad), echamos un vistazo al pasado de Wallace, de cuando su magia comenzó a surgir, donde parece estar el origen de sus primeros momentos tensos. Quizá me esté pasando de dramática y malvada con Wallace, pero es el _sangre impura_ de mi fic y al pobre le toca sufrir un poco._

_Por otro lado, Megera ayuda un momento a su tía en la cocina, donde Flora Vaisey parece desenvolverse bien y muestra lo observadora que es, pero son interrumpidas por el señor Vaisey, que llega hablándoles de un tal Hagen y un ataque mágico al Centro Rockefeller. Eso está directamente ligado a ciertos capítulos de _LAV_ (cuarta entrega de la _Saga HHP_, _Los Arcanos Visionarios_), donde se habla más del asunto. Pero aquí vemos que Wallace teme por sus padres porque, precisamente, han viajado a Manhattan._

_Y finalmente, tenemos en escena a la pequeña familia Victory, formada por Hestia, Bernard y Hera (las gemelas Carrow tienen apellidos de casada que inician con la misma letra… En serio, no fue a propósito…). Hera es quien nos hace escuchar una conversación entre Megera y Wallace que, si no estoy mal, muchos quieren saber cómo termina pero deberán esperar hasta el capítulo que sigue, porque estoy planeando algo que espero valga la pena. Por favor, no desesperen._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	7. Decisiones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Los versos citados en cada capítulo pertenecen a Daniel J. Oropeza (a quien su servidora llama "Doño Dann"). Por otro lado, tanto la trama como Megera Flint y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**7: Decisiones.**

_Sietesietesietesietesietesietesiete / ¡Plush! / Explotamos… / Y te quiero. ("Siete". Fragmento)_

La mañana era fría. Diciembre finalizaba con un crudo invierno para Reino Unido.

—Buenos días, Loxely.

A Wallace lo desconcertaba el saludo matinal, no tanto porque empleara su apellido, sino por el simple hecho de oírlo. Se había desacostumbrado hacía mucho a una cosa tan simple…

—Buenos días —susurró en respuesta, viendo al señor Vaisey sentado a la mesa del comedor.

Al muchacho le extrañó que no hubiera nadie más. ¿Acaso sería muy tarde?

—Flo y Megera tuvieron que salir un momento —indicó el señor Vaisey, adivinando lo que se estaba preguntando —Ve a la cocina. Flo te dejó el almuerzo.

Wallace dio una seca cabezada y obedeció, preguntándose por qué el señor Vaisey parecía tan tranquilo leyendo el periódico, si últimamente _El Profeta_ no hacía más que darle vueltas al ataque mágico en el Centro Rockefeller.

Pensar en ello hizo que mirara con cierta repulsión el plato cuidadosamente servido que había en una de las mesadas. No tenía nada de ganas de alimentarse, pero menos quería desairar a la señora Vaisey, que tan bien se había portado con él. Sujetó el plato y un tenedor, para luego regresar a la mesa, donde el señor Vaisey seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

—Anda, muchacho, siéntate —invitó el adulto, señalando la silla a su izquierda.

Wallace, sin saber qué más hacer, volvió a obedecer y lentamente, comenzó a comer. Por lo general, un plato como aquel podría terminarlo en cinco minutos o menos, pero no es que fuer especialmente feliz en ese momento.

—¿Lograste comunicarte con tus padres?

—Todavía no.

La expresión de Wallace era lo suficientemente auténtica como para que el señor Vaisey no sospechara que le ocultaba algo. Y era preferible así.

—¿Qué piensas de todo lo que está pasando?

La pregunta del hombre resultaba extraña. De reojo, Wallace miró el ejemplar del periódico mágico que reposaba a la derecha del señor Vaisey, que mostraba otra vez el Centro Rockefeller dañado por los actos de magos que seguían a Hugo Hagen sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque nadie se explicaba por qué el _Terror Rubio_, como también llamaban a Hagen, mandaría atacar un sitio enteramente muggle, si estaba tan concentrado en conquistar media Europa.

—Es horrible—decidió contestar.

—Me alegra oír eso. Pero no por algo malo —el señor Vaisey hizo la aclaración en el acto, viendo la cara de espanto que ponía Wallace —No sé si sepas, pero durante las dos guerras, hubo muchos desaparecidos, muchos muertos… Y muchos que siguieron el camino equivocado buscando venganza. Ese fue el caso de un amigo nuestro, de Flo, Hestia y mío. Mataron a la mitad de su familia, que era muggle, y cuando acabó la guerra se hizo auror, pero solo para buscar y capturar a los mortífagos que quedaban libres. Si no mató a ninguno fue porque no quería terminar en Azkaban, pero desde luego, dejó de ser el amigo que conocíamos. Si les pasó algo a tus padres, muchacho, recuerda mis palabras: la venganza no te los traerá de vuelta.

Wallace tragó en seco, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar y suponiendo que ese amigo era el Harper que él y Flint le oyeron mencionar el día que llegaron. ¿Cómo sería una vida como esa, dedicada al odio y a la amargura?

—Y dime, muchacho, ¿desde cuándo eres amigo de Megera?

—Ah… Desde tercero. Yo… le ayudo un poco con Pociones.

—Ah, sí, nos dijo que no le resulta fácil. ¿Ella te ayuda en algo?

—Pues… Sí, en Aritmancia. Se me daban las matemáticas, pero ahora…

—Comprendo. ¿Y cuáles ÉXTASIS piensas tomar? Porque eso depende de lo que quieras hacer después del colegio…

—No estoy seguro. Es decir, cuando era pequeño, quería… Lo de profesor de matemáticas no creo que sea posible, así que… Pensé intentar en Gringotts, aunque quizá…

Wallace, por un lado, no quería hablar del tema. Realmente odiaba pensar en el futuro. No por creer que fracasaría en el empleo que, tarde o temprano, fuera a ejercer, sino porque ignoraba cómo lo tratarían. ¿Todos los magos serían como en el colegio? ¿O acaso en el Ministerio, en el banco y en los demás sitios mágicos las cosas eran diferentes?

—No tienes que decidirlo de una vez, supongo —indicó el señor Vaisey con calma —Para eso es la orientación académica, después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. ¿Quién es tu jefe de casa? Creo que Megera dijo que se trataba del profesor de Transformaciones…

—Ah, sí. El profesor Lovecraft.

—Bueno, si le dices a él lo que te interesa y lo que se te facilita, te dará opciones.

¿Por qué de repente la conversación estaba incomodándolo? Wallace no lo tenía muy claro.

—Eh… Señor Vaisey…

—Puedes llamarme Winston, muchacho.

—Ah, gracias, pero… Verá, Flint mencionó que su hijo es el prefecto de Hufflepuff…

—Sí, bastante terco… Supongo que por eso no fue a Slytherin, como Flo y yo —el señor Vaisey se encogió de hombros fingiendo disgusto, pero sonreía —Freddy ya sabe lo que quiere, Derecho Mágico, dice que hará campaña por los semihumanos. No sé de dónde saca esas ideas, la verdad…

—Se lleva bien con el profesor Hagrid. Toma Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Debe ser por eso. Hagrid nunca ha sido de mi completo agrado, un día sus clases podían ser excelentes y al siguiente, sentíamos que quería matarnos. Al menos no podrá quejarse de mí, saqué una S en su ÉXTASIS, y eso que siempre supe que haría algo que tuviera relación con el quidditch. Tú no juegas quidditch, ¿verdad?

—No, señor, soy muy torpe con la escoba, apenas aprobé la clase de Vuelo. Pero me gusta. Goyle y yo siempre discutimos porque a él le gustan los Mapsies y a mí, los Arrows.

—Ah, comprendo. Freddy sí juega, aunque dice que el capitán del equipo de su casa da miedo cuando se pone a gritar. Es cazador. Al menos en eso sí se parece a mí.

En ese momento, Wallace sintió como si algo muy pesado lo golpeara en el pecho. Por fin veía con claridad qué tenía de rara para él esa conversación, pero no quería parecer grosero dejándola sin más. Se dispuso a terminar el almuerzo con cuidado, masticando despacio, antes de ponerse de pie y recoger lo que había usado.

—Una cosa más, muchacho —indicó de pronto el señor Vaisey.

Como ya estaba por traspasar la puerta de la cocina, el castaño giró la cabeza. El adulto, doblando finalmente el periódico, también se levantó, aunque tardó unos segundos en mirarlo a los ojos, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—Avísame cuando Megera quiera presentarte con su padre. Será todo un espectáculo.

Antes que Wallace pudiera decir algo al respecto, el señor Vaisey se despidió y se desapareció.

–&–

Pese al espantoso frío que hacía, Megera estaba feliz de haber pensado en ir a esa hora al callejón Diagon. Casi no había gente debido a las vacaciones, aunque eso solo aplicaba en algunas tiendas. Como en aquella donde ella compró lo que quería.

—Gracias por traerme, tía —dijo, quizá por quinta vez, al dejar la estrecha calle adoquinada.

—No hay de qué. Aunque no entiendo por qué compraste precisamente eso.

—Ya lo verás, será estupendo. Y esta noche nada puede salir mal.

—Hablando de eso… ¿No mencionó Loxely algo de pasar a casa de sus padres?

Megera asintió, conteniendo una mueca de disgusto.

Después de Navidad, su amigo apenas abría la boca. Respondía si se le dirigía la palabra y, por fortuna, comía como era debido (en un par de ocasiones, incluso pidió tímidamente que le sirvieran de nuevo). Sin embargo, no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que debía ir a casa de sus padres, pensando que si ellos intentaban comunicarse con él, lo más lógico sería que llamaran allí.

—Tía, antes de Navidad… ¿Loxely no había pedido el teléfono, verdad?

—No, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

—Creí… Bueno, pensé que les avisaría a sus padres que estaba con nosotros.

Tía Flora arrugó la frente, evidentemente llegando a la misma conclusión que su sobrina: Loxely no se había tomado la molestia de informar a sus padres donde estaba porque a éstos, evidentemente, les daba igual. Pero ahora, con el lío desatado en Manhattan por el ataque de la gente de Hagen, eso se prestaba a más confusión.

—Con mayor razón debe ir a su casa —indicó finalmente tía Flora, convencida —Ojalá halle algún mensaje en la contestadora.

—¿En la qué?

—Es un aparato conectado al teléfono, sirve para que grabe mensajes de quienes te llaman cuando no estás. Yo no quería ese trasto en casa, pero Winston insistió, porque a su abuela a veces le da por llamar a casa cuando estamos en el Ministerio. Son muy unidos.

—¿Cómo es la abuela de tío Winston?

—Simpática. Siempre quiere saber cómo estamos. Nos llama cuando es el cumpleaños de alguno de los tres, o en los días festivos, ¿recuerdas que sonó el teléfono en Navidad?

¡Vaya si lo recordaba! Megera ahora se reía del susto que se llevó con ese timbre tan extraño que interrumpió la perorata de tío Bernard sobre un nuevo negocio de pociones en el callejón Diagon, pero en ese momento creyó que era la señal de algún desastre.

Y con lo ocurrido en Estados Unidos, no estaba de más ser precavida.

—Espero que todo esté bien para Año Nuevo —comentó tía Flora, mirando a su alrededor al entrar al Caldero Chorreante, percatándose de que la clientela, a lo largo de la mañana, había aumentado un poco —Si el pánico se extiende entre los muggles, no podremos ir al Big Ben.

Megera reconoció que su tía tenía razones para preocuparse. Los muggles armaban ellos solitos mucho alboroto por las cosas más absurdas, como para encima agregarles preocupaciones que no eran de su incumbencia, en primer lugar. Definitivamente, ese Hagen estaba loco.

—Sujétate fuerte, Megera. Nos vamos.

Tía Flora la hizo dar un respingo, pero no tardó en obedecerla para que empleara Aparición Conjunta, la cual las llevaría directamente a un callejón cercano a la casa de los Vaisey. Al pensar en la razón, Megera no pudo sino agradecer mentalmente a sus tíos que dieran muestras de confiar no solo en ella, sino también en Loxely, al darles la dirección de su hogar ahora que estaba bajo un Fidelio. Idea de tío Winston, quien no se fiaba de la aparente calma que vivía Reino Unido.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció la chica minutos después, sonriente.

—Si no me equivoco, Winston iba a pasar un momento al Ministerio —recordó tía Flora.

—¿En vacaciones? ¿Y eso para qué?

—Encargo del director de su departamento. Parece que hay problemas con los países del continente por lo de la Copa Europea que no se jugó. Y han estado mandando vociferadores…

—Pobre tío Winston. Bueno, voy a entregar esto y bajo a que me ayudes, ¿sí?

Tía Flora asintió y Megera, sin dejar de sonreír, subió la escalera a los dormitorios.

—¡Eh, Loxely! —llamó, dando un par de golpecitos en la puerta de él —Voy a entrar.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, dispuesta a soltar la frase que tenía pensada desde esa misma mañana, pero se contuvo. Encontró a Loxely recostado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, completamente vestido. ¿Estaría dormido?

—Eh, Flint —musitó él, sin moverse —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó ella a su vez.

Él no contestó, por lo que Megera dejó la bolsa que cargaba sobre la silla cercana y fue a sentarse en la cama, estirando el cuello para ver la cara de su amigo, pero él se encogió y se lo impidió. Está de más decir que eso no le dio buena espina a la chica.

—¿Loxely? ¿Pasa algo? —insistió.

—No quiero volver —dejó escapar él en un suspiro, encogiéndose más.

—¿Perdona?

—A Hogwarts. No quiero volver.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué…?

—Quiero desaparecer.

Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, Megera comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Loxely, eso no es gracioso —prefirió decir.

—Lo siento. Pero de verdad, no quiero volver. No quiero estar en un sitio donde no me quieren.

—¿Qué hay de los profesores? Les agradas, eres bueno para casi todo. ¿Y qué pasa con los chicos? Es un poco pesado, pero Leonard te echaría de menos, aunque sea para pedirte la revancha en ajedrez. Y Gaspard también, porque ya no tendría con quién pelear por el tema del quidditch. ¡Y yo! ¿Vas a dejar que repruebe el TIMO de Pociones?

Intentó que lo último le saliera en tono de broma, pero la misma Megera sabía que sonaba más bien desesperada. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en una situación así?

—Es verdad. Al menos allí me siento bien de vez en cuando. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Después de unos segundos, con lentitud, Loxely se estiró y se sentó, quedando de frente a Megera pero sin mirarla todavía.

—No sé dónde están mis padres —confesó finalmente —Y es literal. Los datos que me dejaron… El servicio telefónico dice que el número del hotel no existe. De haber estado en casa, me habría dado cuenta antes. Habría querido llamarlos en Navidad y lo habría sabido.

—Loxely, yo…

—Voy a ir a casa, Flint. Tengo que saber si llamaron. Al menos para estar seguro de que no fueron al Rockefeller ese día. ¡A buena hora se me ocurrió dejar a _Loinheart_ en el colegio! Podría mandarles una lechuza, aunque no les gustara, y así sabría… Así sabría…

El muchacho no continuó, se dobló sobre sí mismo poco a poco, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Si vamos a tu casa y verificas si han llamado, ¿te sentirás mejor?

—¿Vamos? —por un momento, Loxely pareció olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, alzando la vista y fijándola en Megera con cara de auténtico asombro.

—¡Pues claro! No pensarás que voy a dejarte ir solo, ¿verdad?

—Eso no… Flint, no quiero molestar…

—No molestas, ¡acéptalo de una vez! Si así fuera, no habrías durado ni un día aquí.

Loxely asintió, no muy convencido, antes de respirar profundamente y mostrarse un poco más sereno que antes. No sonrió, pero que se hubiera calmado ya era algo.

Ese era el momento de animarlo un poco más.

—Por cierto, te traje una cosa —anunció ella, estirándose hasta alcanzar la bolsa en la silla, y luego se la tendió —Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? —a Megera casi le dieron ganas de reírse por la expresión tan graciosa que puso Loxely, aunque enseguida se le olvidó cuando él se quedó mortalmente serio —¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No acabo de decirlo? Feliz…

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —mientras el muchacho fruncía el ceño, seguramente haciendo memoria, Megera sintió de nuevo unas ganas inmensas de lanzar maleficios, porque aquello solo podía significar una cosa y no le agradaba imaginarla siquiera —Pero esto… No tenías qué…

—Deja eso y ábrelo, anda.

Sonriendo tenuemente, él asintió, abriendo la bolsa y sacando poco a poco el contenido. Al distinguir de qué se trataba, miró Megera con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara.

—¡Una túnica de los Arrows! ¡Y con el número de Foster! —exclamó por lo bajo, admirando cada detalle mientras sujetaba la túnica azul claro en alto, con manos temblorosas —Pero Flint, esto debe ser muy caro y… Bueno, no te di nada en Halloween…

—¿No? ¿Y todo lo que pagaste por mí en la excursión a Hogsmeade de ese día?

Para asombro de la joven, Loxely se puso colorado y agachó la cabeza.

—Por eso pagaste todos mis dulces, mi cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y mi pluma nueva, ¿verdad? Sabías que era mi cumpleaños.

—Lo siento, es que…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No me estoy quejando. Es más, me alegra saberlo, ya no se me ocurría nada para convencerte de que me aceptaras los galeones de todo eso. Pero debiste decirme antes. A mí no me habría molestado. Quizá al principio se me habría hecho raro, pero luego…

—Megera…

Ella dio un respingo. Apenas abrió la boca para preguntar por lo que acababa de escuchar cuando Loxely se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso a la túnica recién obsequiada que, entre los dos, comenzaba a arrugarse. Al principio, la chica no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después de recuperarse de la impresión, correspondió al abrazo, aunque se sobresaltó al sentir algo en su hombro que tampoco se esperaba.

—¿Loxely? —llamó, dubitativa.

—Un momento —oyó que musitaba él, con voz ahogada —Solo un momento.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa.

Y aunque en cierta forma mentía, Megera no pensaba moverse hasta saber que él estaba bien.

—Te debo una respuesta —recordó entonces él, enderezándose sin ser demasiado brusco, al tiempo que con una mano se restregaba los enrojecidos ojos —Lo siento, no pensé que…

—¿Crees que me importa ser tu paño de lágrimas? No me he quejado, ¿te enteras?

—Lo sé, es que… No es fácil —admitió el muchacho, soltándola definitivamente mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro —Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto… Para los demás, quiero decir. Porque esto es entre tú y yo y si de verdad no te importa…

—Si te refieres a lo de Navidad… —Megera sintió claramente que se estaba sonrojando, pero por una vez, no pensaba quedarse callada solo porque le asustaba lo que pudiera pasar, sino que tomaría la oportunidad y la aprovecharía —¿Crees que habría dicho algo así si no lo sintiera?

Loxely asintió, dándole la razón, antes de inhalar profundamente y dejar escapar el aire poco a poco, cerrando los ojos.

Megera supo entonces que lo que él dijera sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

–&–

Flora Vaisey se vanagloriaba de tener buena intuición. Le ayudaba a la hora de experimentar con algún nuevo hechizo en el trabajo, le hizo ver que su gemela terminaría casada con Bernard Victory desde cuarto año y cuando menos lo esperó, le susurró que esperaba a su Freddy. Por eso no le sorprendió nada que, pasada una hora desde su regreso a casa, sintiera que debía ponerse ella sola a preparar la tarta que comerían esa noche en honor al cumpleaños de su joven invitado, mientras esperaba que su sobrina supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Su cuñado seguía siendo un troglodita en ciertos aspectos. Uno de ellos era esa tontería de la pureza de sangre, que estaba a punto de enemistarlo de por vida con su hija si de verdad la comprometía con el chico de los Zabini. Según su hermana mayor, el susodicho era un jovencito tan ambicioso y egocéntrico como su padre, y le había dicho infinidad de veces a Marcus que desistiera de esa idea o su hija no volvería a hablarles, pero el hombre no daba a entender si la escuchaba o no. De verdad, a veces Flora se preguntaba qué habría impulsado a Phonie a casarse con Flint, aunque con el apellido de soltera que tenían ellas y Hestia, no era difícil adivinar parte de esa respuesta, por más que le disgustara.

—Tía, perdona, no quería que hicieras eso tú…

Flora miró por encima del hombro a su sobrina, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, con semblante realmente apenado pese a las mejillas enrojecidas.

—No te preocupes. No me disgusta cocinar un poco más. ¿Le gustó el regalo a Loxely?

—Sí, claro. Filius Foster es su jugador favorito. Oye, tía, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto, querida. ¿Quieres que termine la tarta por ti?

—Bueno, sí, pero también… ¿Tienes dinero muggle que me prestes? Verás, es que… Wallace está preocupado… Quiere ir a su casa a verificar esa cosa que me contaste…_contestatodo_…

—Contestadora —corrigió Flora enseguida, notando por primera vez el nombre de pila de su invitado salir de boca de Megera —Sí, claro, lo entiendo. ¿Van a tomar el autobús?

—El muggle, sí. El noctámbulo es más rápido, pero Wallace dice que no le sienta bien.

—A pocos les gusta el noctámbulo, siendo sincera. Sobre el dinero… Puedes tomar lo que hay en mi monedero, está en el bolso que dejé en la sala. Pídele a Loxely que te ayude con el cambio, no estoy segura de cuánto cobra ahora el autobús…

—Claro. Gracias, tía. Volveremos lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

Flora vio partir a su sobrina, esperando de nuevo que de verdad supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

–&–

Dicen que con cierta compañía, el clima es más benigno, el tiempo deja de correr como se debe y todo se ve mejor de lo que es, o quizá peor, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

En el autobús muggle, Megera no estaba segura de dónde mirar, pero Wallace la llevó a los asientos del fondo, ocuparon dos consecutivos y en todo el camino, no dijeron ni una palabra. Se limitaron a mantener la vista al frente, ella apoyando la cabeza en un hombro de él, quien a su vez apoyó la cabeza en la coronilla de ella, y se tomaron de la mano.

Al llegar a un par de calles de la casa de los Loxely, Megera sintió que Wallace iba a soltarla, pero no lo dejó. Le dedicó una mirada firme, y él comprendió.

Pronto estuvieron ante la casa del muchacho, que vacía desde hacía días, mostraba un aspecto lúgubre. A Megera no le daban nada de ganas de entrar, por lo que fue el turno de Wallace para animarla con un gesto, dando a entender que confiara en él. Y Megera asintió.

Ya en el interior, Megera comprobó que la casa no parecía fuera de lo común. Había objetos de los cuales ignoraba su función, o un montón de fotos sin movimiento alguno, pero nada más.

—Hay mensajes.

Wallace estaba de pie ante una mesita cercana a la puerta principal, donde descansaba un teléfono junto a una especie de caja cuadrada. Megera supuso que la pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba en la caja era la razón para que el muchacho hubiera dicho eso, y por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que ese resplandor era anuncio de malas noticias.

—Bueno, pues vamos a escucharlos —indicó ella, animándolo con un ademán.

El joven asintió, tragó saliva y presionó botones en la caja que Megera había tomado, correctamente, como la contestadora. Después de un pitido, sonó una voz de hombre grave y seria que, de algún modo, le recordaba a Wallace, aunque sabía que no era él.

—_Hola, somos los Loxely, pero no estamos. Procede, sabes qué hacer_ —a continuación, otro pitido y luego, una voz de mujer —_Wall, olvidé decirte que casi no queda comida en el refrigerador, cómprate algo con lo que te dejó tu padre. Si te hace falta más dinero, hay un poco donde siempre. Te llamaré mañana._

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Megera en un susurro. Él asintió.

Un pitido más y sonó otra voz, esta vez de hombre, la misma del mensaje de saludo inicial.

—_Wallace, por favor, avísale a tu abuelo que estás en casa, así pasará a saludarte. Hasta luego._

—Déjame adivinar: ese es tu padre.

El castaño asintió, por lo que la joven contuvo una frase desdeñosa ante la falta de afecto en aquellas palabras recién escuchadas. Al oír otra vez un pitido, los dos se pusieron alertas.

—_Wallace, acabo de hablar con mi padre y no tiene idea de que estás en casa. ¿Dónde te metiste? Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Más vale que no halle destrozos al volver, ¿entendiste? —_Megera estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de indignación, ¿cómo podía el señor Loxely hablarle así a su hijo? Pero el sonido que indicaba un nuevo mensaje la contuvo —_Wall, por favor, llama a tu abuelo en cuanto oigas esto, tu padre está de muy mal humor. Y quédate en casa por un día, al menos, no me parece bien que andes fuera todo el tiempo, espero que no te estés metiendo en líos —_otro pitido —_Feliz Navidad, Wall, espero que no haga mucho frío en Inglaterra. Besos._

—Feliz Navidad… —musitó Wallace lentamente, sin poder creerlo.

Megera no comprendió de inmediato. ¿Tanto le sorprendía la felicitación?

—_Wallace, acabamos de enterarnos de que pasó algo horrible en el Centro Rockefeller. Dicen que fue cosa de terroristas, pero la policía no confirma nada. Llámame loco, pero creo que fue cosa de tu gente. Ahora no podemos volver, han cerrado los aeropuertos, pero quédate tranquilo, estamos bien. Si no podemos verte antes de que regreses al colegio, mándanos una carta con ese pajarraco tuyo. Cuídate._

¡Claro, Navidad! Según los reportes, el ataque al Centro Rockefeller pasó a últimas horas de la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre; esto es, cuando en Reino Unido prácticamente ya era la mañana de Navidad. Si les hubiera pasado algo a los Loxely, Wallace no habría oído ninguna felicitación de su madre, ¿verdad?

—Están bien… —el muchacho susurraba, como si gritar esa información fuera a convertirla en falsedad, hasta que miró a Megera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Están bien… —repitió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma temblorosa, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y apretarlo contra sí, queriendo que supiera que estaba feliz por él, que ya no se preocupara…

Apenas percibió cuando Wallace, sin esperar aquello, chocó de espaldas contra la pared detrás de él. Comenzó a ser consciente de su cercanía cuando le devolvió el abrazo, primero dudoso, después con energía, diciendo con ello que agradecía su presencia, que estaría un poco mejor…

—Megera… —oyó ella que murmuraba en su oído en un tono tímido, afectuoso, que le caló muy hondo, ¿cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a tanto con él? No tenía la menor idea y no quería saberlo, solo deseaba que su nombre siguiera saliendo de sus labios de esa forma —Megera…

—Dime —contestó, también muy bajito y al oído, no queriendo separarse de él.

—Mírame.

Así lo hizo ella. Poco a poco, de mala gana, se separó unos centímetros, con clara intención de preguntar qué quería para después volver a su posición, pero no tardó en olvidar semejante plan.

Wallace, al tener la cara de la chica a plena vista, no pudo creer en que estuviera allí, con alguien como él, a quien muchísimos magos y brujas se habían encargado de menospreciar debido a su origen. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre, valioso, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y dejó que se esfumara el último rescoldo de recelo sobre si era correcto estar con Megera.

Impulsivamente el muchacho dio un giro, dejando a su compañera contra la pared, para luego darle un beso que pudiera recordar por siempre, que ambos pudieran rememorar con una sonrisa y con las ganas de darse muchos, muchos más.

Fue ese día de invierno, en una casa muggle vacía, después de librarse de una inmerecida angustia el día que cumplía dieciséis años, el mago _sangre impura_ Wallace Loxely le regaló su primer beso a la bruja _sangre limpia_ Megera Flint, quien correspondió exactamente con lo mismo.

A partir de ese momento, a ninguno de los dos les importaría lo que dijeran los demás.

–&–

_Como dicen los dibujos animados, ¡esto es todo, amigos!_

_Sí, damas y caballeros, ha terminado este fic que seguramente puede considerarse una telenovela barata, cosa que no quería hacer pero que esos dos (Megera y Wallace) me han obligado (?). Y quizá quieran asesinarme por dejarlo de esa manera, pero a los nuevos lectores les digo que mantengan la esperanza. Y a los viejos lectores, les aviso que si siguen _EIM_ (quinta entrega de la _Saga HHP_, _El Infierno de los Magos_), lo más probable es que Wallace, Megera y compañía tengan apariciones allí. Están prevenidos._

_Di un salto de días, desde Navidad hasta el veintiocho de diciembre (día de los Santos Inocentes y, en algunos países, aquel en el que se acostumbran las mismas bromas que el uno de abril), todo por dejarlos en ascuas. Lo sé, soy cruel. Lo importante aquí es que se descubrió que Wallace ha tenido con el señor Vaisey una plática simplona, pero que le caló al muchacho porque jamás ha hablado así con su padre (Bell empieza a odiar a Mr. Loxely, ¡y es la autora!). Luego, vemos a Megera con su tía en el callejón Diagon, de compras, para luego llegar con Wallace y hallarlo decaído hasta tal punto que no quiere volver al colegio, todo porque no hallaba a sus padres al tener datos falsos (Bell imagina la larga fila que hay para maldecir a los Loxely), y es de admirar que aún así, el chico quiera saber si están vivos. Al final de la escena, es cuando seguramente esperaban algo (todos le gritan "¡beso!" a Bell, quien los ignora vilmente), pero no, el final no se vio porque pasamos con una pequeña reflexión de Flora Vaisey, que desea solo lo mejor para su sobrina, lo cual incluye que siga junto a Wallace, a quien ya empieza a querer (es que el joven Loxely es un amor). El final del capítulo y del fic en sí, por otro lado, es de esos tensos hasta que se revela que nada malo ha pasado y que el protagonista, por ahora, puede ser feliz. Y Wallace lo es, claro que sí, teniendo a Megera consigo._

_Para mí, Megera, Wallace y demás personajes que salieron por allí todavía no acaban, tengo _Saga HHP_ para rato, solo que ya no serán protagonistas absolutos, sino simple "relleno" la mayoría de las veces que los mencione. Quizá después les pueda hacer un hueco más importante, pero mejor no prometo nada._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión, como en algún otro fic de los que tengo por ahí (espero)._


End file.
